A woman like me
by Amborntobewild
Summary: En este momento me encuentro aquí, yo Isaac Swan Dywer apunto de ser oficialmente lo que yo quería ser desde siempre, quien diría que sería facíl hacer cumplir mi más grande sueño. UNIVERSO ALTERNO/TEMAS ADULTOS.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Si Dios me hubiera querido de otra manera, Él me hubiera creado de otra manera"<em>

_Johann von Goethe_

Prologo

Nací un 13 de septiembre en un pequeño hospital del condado Forks, Washington. Llegue para la alegrarles la vida a mis padres Charlie y Renee.

Yo tengo la tez blanca como la leche, muchas veces mi madre decía que parezco de porcelana que con un solo toque yo podría quebrarme en mil pedazos. Mi más grande rasgo son mis ojos tan grandes y cafés que cualquier persona los desearía tener. Pero no es por eso que la gente siempre me observa.

En mi infancia yo siempre quería vestirme con vestidos rosas, tener millones de barbies o jugar con los maravillosos juegos de té.

A principios de mi adolescencia yo quise experimentar con el maquillaje, los permanentes, ir a fiestas con minifaldas o simplemente ir a pijamadas, todo lo que acostumbran hacer las chicas.

Empecé a fijarme en los chicos, cuál era más atractivo, más caballeroso pero el otro lado de la moneda es que ellos no se fijaban en mí. Ellos pensaban que yo eran un monstruo y no solo ellos si no toda la gente: mis vecinos, compañeros hasta algunas personas de mi familia.

Todos me señalaban por ser una chica, por intentar saber cuál era mi papel en este mundo, todos los días eran un martirio vivir como yo lo hacía, sin saber quien realmente soy. Sin poder decir lo que realmente sentía, pensaba y quería, porqué yo era una aberración del mundo. Con miedo a morir por culpa de la gente, muchas veces lo pensé: Suicidarme sería mi salida más fácil.

Un día intente hacer lo que yo más deseaba que era verme como una chica, con mis pocos ahorros me compre mi primer maquillaje (un polvo, un labial y unas bellas sombras) hice lo que pude y me maquille, me puse unos aretes de mi madre y fui a la preparatoria como todo día normal, cuál sería mi tragedia que al momento en que yo la pise fue todo tan discriminante, tan humillante. Cuando caminaba por los pasillos todos me veían pero no en la forma en que yo deseaba si no como un monstruo, algo que ellos pensaban que no era "normal". Yo interiormente quería gritarles: ¡Mírenme, esto es lo que soy realmente, es lo que he deseado desde mi infancia. Lo que realmente quiero ser!

Rápidamente camine al patio de la preparatoria y me senté en una banca sintiendo las miradas de todos en mí. Me sentí como si lo que hice estuviera mal, pero yo lo veía bien era como si finalmente me estuviera un poco libre y de pronto como si dios estuviera viéndome con mi calvario y quisiera ayudarme una chica me sonrío como lo haría a una amiga.

Pero lo que más dolor me daba es que mi padre, mi propio padre me arruinara lo que yo deseaba demostrar, que no lo viera como un pecado si no como la razón para yo pudiera vivir feliz toda mi vida pero el solo hecho que él me dijera esta frase: ¡Deja de ser una chica! ¡Ve a verte a un espejo, eres una adveración del demonio, algo que debería no debería existir y que mil veces preferiría que no existieras para no verte, pero solo ve tu realidad Satanás!

En esos momentos era cuando yo corría al espejo a ver lo que padre me decía… No tenía nada femenino, mi cabello era corto, mi torso fornido y mis manos eran grandes y velludas algo que la sociedad veía normal en un chico. Porqué eso es realmente lo que yo soy un chico llamado Isaac Swan Dywer y yo quiero ser una chica.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Buenas Noches! Espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña probadita de lo que pronto se vendrá en esta historia. Como se habrán dado cuenta no es un tema que se trata my comúnmente por eso les pido que tengan una mente completamente abierta. Solo puedo decirles que este fic salío gracias a algunas cosas que le leí sobre estas personas que igual que otras merecen respeto y igualdad. Disfruten la historia y espero que les guste. <strong>

**No se aún cuando tenga el primer capítulo, lo más pronto que pueda lo publicare. **

**Sin más un saludo y un beso a todas las que lean esta historia. **


	2. Difícil

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ellos me enseñaron el valor de la lealtad, que uno nunca deberia olvidar a ningún ser amado"<em>

_Siempre a tu lado - Hachiko_

**Capitulo 2**

René se encontraba platicando con su hermana Sonia sobre los recientes hechos de Isaac y es que después de ver lo que Charlie había dicho tenía miedo a que fuera verdad.

— No sé qué hacer Sonia, tengo miedo que mi hijo sea gay – Confesó llorando René a su hermana.

— René, René, cálmate por favor – Suplico Sonia a su hermana. – Tengo que contante algo, pero necesito que te calmes y no armes un alboroto si? – Agrego pacientemente Sonia.

— Está bien, me voy a calmar para que me cuentes lo que sabes – Contentó René ante lo dicho por su hermana y es que esperaba que le diera una respuesta ante lo que había pasa ante los comportamientos de Isaac

— Estuve platicando con Isaac y él me dijo que quiere ser una niña – Dijo rápidamente Sonia a su hermana.

Sonia sabía esto ya que el día anterior había decidido platicar con su sobrino y comprenderlo un poco más.

Flashback

Era lunes e Isaac se encontraba en su habitación haciendo su tarea, ya que era lo único que podía hacer desde el sábado por haber salido vestido de niña ante todos. El se encontraba demasiado triste por lo que había dicho su padre y decepcionado por parte de su madre que no había hecho nada. Él se preguntaba cada vez más porqué no lo comprendían y le daban respuestas, él lo único que quería era ser una niña pero sus padres solo lo acusaban de ser un monstruo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y asomo la cabeza su tía Sonia.

— ¿Puedo pasar Isaac? – Preguntó tímidamente la tía de Isaac.

— Claro tía, pasa. – Contestó cabizbajamente Isaac a su tía y es que lo único que temía es que su tía favorita también lo acusara de ser un monstruo.

— ¿Cómo estás Isaac? – Dijo su tía a él.

— Bien – Contentó no muy convencido Isaac.

— Yo sé que no estás bien Isaac, no me mientas – Regaño cariñosamente la tía a su sobrino y es que ella lo conocía muy bien para saber cómo realmente se sentía.

— Es que tía… Nadie me comprende, el sábado hice cosas que ocasionaron que mi papá me dijera que era monstruo, yo no soy un monstruo – Dijo llorando Isaac.

— Tú no eres ningún monstruo mi niño, así que no pienses eso – Dijo ferozmente Sonia a su sobrino pero no por lo que él había dicho, si no por la culpa de sus cuñado.

— ¿Entonces porqué mi padre me lo dice, si no lo soy? Y mi mamá ella ni siquiera me ha dirigido una mirada, ¿por qué tía? – Murmuro hipando Isaac a su tía.

— Tranquilo mi niño, tranquilo – Consoló Sonia ante las preguntas tan dolorosas que su sobrino le hacía, las cuáles ocasionaron que ella lo acurrucara en su regazo para darle el consuelo que nadie le había dado. – Se que ellos no lo dicen y hacen realmente, ellos solo están confundidos– agrego para justificar las faltas que tanto su hermana y cuñado habían hecho. – ¿Qué te parece si mejor me dices porqué lo hiciste para comprenderte mejor? – Finalizo cariñosamente la tía al sobrino.

Isaac asistió tímidamente a lo que le había pedido su tía y empezó a platicarle el hecho de que porqué hizo de vestirse de niña. Él decidió contarle todo porqué su tía había hallado la forma de escucharlo y no juzgarlo ante sus acciones.

Fin flashback

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Que mi hijo quiere ser una niña? – Grito furiosamente René a su hermana y es que lo que había dicho ella era una total mentira, su hijo era un niño.

— Te dije que te calmaras René – Replico Sonia a René – Por ese motivo no quería decirte nada, ya que no sabes escuchar lo que tu hijo quiere decirte. Eres su madre y aunque sea gay o no debes de apoyarlo – Agrego furiosamente y es que ella daría todo por tener un hijo como Isaac tan educado, honesto y respetuoso.

— Está bien, me calmare pero dime qué hacer ante lo que dice Isaac – Preguntó René temerosa y es que lo único que se le ocurría era llevarlo a Misa todo el día si era necesario para que quitara esos malos pensamientos a su hijo.

— Yo te recomiendo que busques un buen psicólogo para que diagnostique exactamente que tiene Isaac, hay que tener la mente abierta hermana. No dudes que sea lo que sea que tenga Isaac yo te apoyare – Respondió Sonia animadamente y es que ella trataría de apoyar a todos para que Isaac dejara de sufrir y sobre todo a Charlie para que cambiara su forma de pensar.

— No me convence mucho lo que sugieres, pero está bien hermana te hare caso. Al cabo nada pierdo con intentar resolver que tiene Isaac – Dijo René a su hermana ya que lo único que quería saber si su hijo era homosexual.

Al día siguiente René decidió seguir el consejo de su hermana y busco una psicóloga para que tratara a Isaac, no tardó mucho en encontrar una. La psicóloga Kate Denali quién escucho pacientemente a René y le comentó que la esperaría con Isaac después de que saliera de la escuela.

René recogió a Isaac y le comentó que irían con una psicóloga para que platicara con ella y viera que tenía, él solo asistió obedientemente y agarro la mano de su mamá para seguirla al consultorio de la psicóloga.

Al llegar a la recepción del consultorio la doctora Denali los recibió animadamente y le dijo a Isaac que pasara con ella a su consultorio para platicar un rato.

René espero por una hora hasta que la doctora Denali salió de su consultorio y le dijo que pasara para dialogar los resultados.

— Isaac, nos esperas un momento afuera – Dijo la psicóloga Denali a Isaac, quien salió del consultorio.

— Doctora ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? ¿Es homosexual? – Preguntó asustada René a la psicóloga y es que lo único que esperaba es que no lo fuera.

— No señora, no quiero darle una respuesta incorrecta pero según mi diagnostico Isaac es transexual. – Contesto calmadamente la doctora a René.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Un transexual, pero ¿Qué es eso doctora? – Replico asustada René.

— Cálmese señora, mire todavía no estoy ciento por cierto segura de que Isaac sea transexual, se necesita más consultas y análisis para determinar si es o no transexual. – Contesto la psicóloga Denali a René – Yo se que difícil para usted entender esto pero créame necesitamos darle todo nuestro apoyo a Isaac, porqué en caso de no dárselo él puede buscar otras salidas – Agrego la doctora hacia René.

— Me calmare, pero necesito que me explique qué es eso de transexual y ¿cuáles son esas otras salidas? – Dijo René.

— Una persona transexual es aquella que tiene un conflicto con su sexualidad es decir está inconforme con su sexo biológico, su sexo social y psicólogo. Un hombre que es mujer psicológica o una mujer que es hombre psicológicamente, es como si naciera en el cuerpo equivocada. ¿Me entiende? – Comentó la psicóloga a René ante la dudas que tenía y es que necesitaba explicarle exactamente que era la transexualidad porqué mucha gente tenía el concepto equivocado sobre esta preferencia. – Bueno son muchas las salidas que algunas personas toman al no recibir el apoyo de sus familiares o personas cercanas como irse de su casa, dedicarse a la prostitución, drogadicción y en los peores casos hasta el suicidio. Ahora señora comprende por qué le digo que es importante que apoye a Isaac en estos momentos. – Agrego sin más compasión la psicóloga y es que había muchos casos de que padres rechazaban a sus hijos por el simple hecho de ser homosexuales, transexuales o bisexuales ya que pensaban que eso era un pecado para ellos.

La psicóloga Denali pensaba que en algunas ocasiones era necesario hablar con la gente fríamente para que vieran las consecuencias y las tomaras en serio, eso era lo mejor y lo peor para una persona que aún no definía su elección sexual.

— ¿Suicidio? Oh dios santo…. Noooo, yo no quisiera que mi hijo pasara por lo que usted me ha dicho doctora, sé que no es muy común lo que me está diciendo pero necesito tiempo para poder comprender y reflexionar todo. – Respondió René a la psicóloga Kate y es que aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo con eso, trataría de abrir su mente más y así apoyar en todo lo que pudiera a Isaac, no quería que su cayera en las drogas o se suicidara.

Después de salir de la consulta con la doctora Kate; René e Isaac estuvieron platicando sobre lo ocurrido en la consulta así como también René le pidió disculpas a su hijo por la actitud que había tomado dónde le explico que necesitaba más consultas con la psicóloga para saber exactamente que tenía Isaac. Aclarándole en todo momento que el resultado que fuera ella lo amaría igual que siempre o muchísimo más

Isaac al oír eso abrazo a su mamá fuertemente y empezó a sollozar por todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente así como lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Y es que él necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor que con su mamá. Y para no ponerse más triste Isaac solo le dio un gran beso a su mamá en la mejilla así como susurrándole un lindo te quiero, René ante esto solo abrazó más fuerte a su hijo.

Al llegar a la casa Isaac corrió a su habitación para hacer su tarea y René fue a la cocina para preparar la comida de Charlie. Mientras preparaba la comida René no sabía cómo empezar a decirle a Charlie sobre lo que le pasa a Isaac y es que aunque ella estaba comprendiendo un poco la situación, Charlie no comprendería nada por la educación que le dieron. Solo esperaba que mínimo la escuchara.

— ¿René, Isaac? – Grito Charlie ante su llegada a la casa. René al escuchar los gritos de Charlie empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero decidió ser fuerte por su hijo.

— En la cocina Charlie – Respondió gritando René tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Charlie al escuchar el grito de su mujer se dirigió a la cocina. Ella se encontraba en la estufa viendo la comida que estaba haciendo y él sin perder más tiempo se acerco por detrás de ella.

— Mi hermosa esposa – Susurró Charlie en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera mientras soltaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

— Charlie – Murmuro sonrojada quien sin pensarlo se volteo hacia su esposo y lo beso.

— ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Charlie sonrientemente hacia su esposa.

— Bien…. – Contentó no muy convencida ella alejándose de él.

— ¿Bien? No se nota, dime que pasa… Acaso Isaac hizo otra de sus joterias – Dijo Charlie molesto y es que era lo único que faltaba para que confirmara lo que todo el pueblo decía de su hijo maricón.

— Deja de decirle así Charlie, por favor…. Te diré pero prométeme que no te alteradas – Contesto apresurada René hacia Charlie y es que lo mejor era contarle cuánto antes lo que pasaba con Isaac. – Hoy fue con una psicóloga para ver que tiene Isaac – Agrego murmurando nerviosamente René.

— ¿Y qué te dijo la psicóloga? – Respondió malhumorado Charlie y es que él pensaba que lo único que podría curar a Isaac era tomar medicamentos o algo para hacerlo todo un hombrecito.

— Antes de decirte lo que me dijo la psicóloga quiero que comprendas que debemos de apoyar a Isaac, es nuestro hijo y somos su único apoyo – Dijo René.

— Si, si, si Al grano René por favor…. – Contestó sin mucha importancia Charlie.

—No es muy seguro pero la psicóloga me dijo que Isaac es transexual – Dijo René a su marido.

— ¿Transexual? ¿Pero qué mierdas es eso René? Mira lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que psicologuita te robo tu dinero – Dijo sin más Charlie y es que él no confiaba sobre lo que decía la psicóloga como podía ella conocer mejor a su hijo que él mismo.

— Es decir que Isaac nació en el cuerpo equivocado, él desde nació es una niña solo que su cuerpo biológico está equivocado – Murmuro bajamente René tratado de explicarle lo mejor a Charlie.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI HIJO NO ES UN NIÑO SI NO UNA NIÑA, UN PUTO MARICON – Grito Charlie furiosamente.

— No digas eso Charlie por favor… la psicóloga me dijo que debemos de tener una mente abierta si no… Isaac tomaría otras salidas para sus problemas si no lo ayudamos – Suplico René a su marido.

— ¿Cuáles salidas? ¿Qué cosas puede hacer un niño de 7 años? Lo único que entiendo es que tengo un puto hijo maricon que quieren que le den por el culo – Despotrico Charlie hacia lo que decía René y es que lo único que su mente le deja comprender era que su hijo le gustaban los hombres.

— SE PUEDE SUICIDAR CHARLIE, SUICIDAR, SUICIDAR, ACASO ¿QUIERES QUE PASE ESO? – Grito René desesperada y es que ella después de hablar con la psicóloga ese era su único miedo.

— Por favor René un niño de 7 años suicidándose, lo único que esa psicologuita hizo fue meterte ideas a la cabeza, ese niño necesita cosas de hombres – Contesto indiferente Charlie y es que él pensaba que la psicóloga solo quería robarles su dinero con la "supuesta" ayuda que le daba a Isaac.

—Pues si eso es lo piensas allá tú… Pero ojala y nunca te arrepientas Charlie… - Dijo René hacia la indiferencia de Charlie hacia lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo. Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación ya que no quería ver a Charlie en estos momentos.

Ella solo esperaba que pronto se diera cuenta de sus errores y no fuera lo suficiente tarde para el perdón de Isaac.

Con el paso del tiempo Isaac continuo con sus consultas con la psicóloga Denali dónde platicaban y hacían dinámicas para que ella pudiera descubrir si Isaac era realmente Transexual.

Durante estas consultas la psicóloga Denali hizo el paso de la atención psicosocial, que era para ayudar a que Isaac comprendiera mejor por lo que está pasando y pudiera acompañarlo con el cambio de forma de vestir que se adecuara más a su gusto o sentimientos requiriendo hace pruebas médicas, test de vida real, examen de personalidad.

La psicóloga Denali hizo todo esto por el tiempo que pensó conveniente y necesito la ayuda de la psiquiatra Carmen para obtener el diagnostico correcto sobre la disforia de género.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola querida gente que lee este fic. ¿Como están? ¿Como se pasaron el 14 de febrero? Espero que muy bien. Una disculpa por no haber traido el capítulo antes pero mi beta estaba ocupada: ¡Hola Jime! *Saluden a Jime chicos*<strong>

**En este capitulo como se habran dado cuenta René esta más comprensiva con lo de Isaac por el sólo de hecho que no quiere perder a su hijo, lamentablemente yo no soy madre pero mi tía perdio un hijo por un asalto y ella sufrio mucho... Y me dispuse a preguntarle que haría si fuera homosexual mi primo y ella dijo: Lo aceptaria con tal de que este conmigo a mi lado... Por este motivo también puse la frase, no se si hayan visto esa película. Si no la han visto vealan esta preciosa.**

**Si tienen alguna otra duda pueden preguntarme con gusto en mi perfil esta mi facebook y también el grupo de fic: ¡SI YA TENEMOS GRUPO DEL FIC! UNANSE :) Ahi tratare de subir adelantos, fotos y las portadas oficinales del fic.**

**Contestación Reviews:**

**Fernyyuki:** Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado el capítulo, **Patymdn:** Aquí hay una mejora para lo que pasa Isaac, no crees?,** LauraGarcia:** Si lamentablemente Isaac sufrira un poco :(,** Lambstown:** Buenoo ya te habia contestado el review señorita :), **Marie Sellory:** Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, me hace muy feliz. Cualquier duda puedes dirigirte al grupo o a mi facebook, con confianza,** Janesita Swan:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es un tema muy controversial por lo mismo que mucha gente piensa que la identidad de género es una enfermeda y no, es algo con lo que nace, no sé desarrolla. **Tecupi:** Lamentablemente si hay mucha gente que tiene estereotipos de nuestra sociedad uno muy común es cuando un niño llora: Deja de llorar, solo eso hacen las niñas y eso es malisimo porqué deprimes al niño y haces que él piense que esta mal, **Terewee:** Lamentablemente si pasa Tere :(

Bueno son todos los reviews por el momento los de este capítulo los contestare en el siguiente :)

Sin más disfruten el capítulo, un saludo.


	3. Compresión

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

* * *

><p><em>"Ellos me enseñaron el valor de la lealtad, que uno nunca deberia olvidar a ningún ser amado"<em>

_Siempre a tu lado - Hachiko_

**Capitulo 2**

René se encontraba platicando con su hermana Sonia sobre los recientes hechos de Isaac y es que después de ver lo que Charlie había dicho tenía miedo a que fuera verdad.

— No sé qué hacer Sonia, tengo miedo que mi hijo sea gay – Confesó llorando René a su hermana.

— René, René, cálmate por favor – Suplico Sonia a su hermana. – Tengo que contante algo, pero necesito que te calmes y no armes un alboroto si? – Agrego pacientemente Sonia.

— Está bien, me voy a calmar para que me cuentes lo que sabes – Contentó René ante lo dicho por su hermana y es que esperaba que le diera una respuesta ante lo que había pasa ante los comportamientos de Isaac

— Estuve platicando con Isaac y él me dijo que quiere ser una niña – Dijo rápidamente Sonia a su hermana.

Sonia sabía esto ya que el día anterior había decidido platicar con su sobrino y comprenderlo un poco más.

Flashback

Era lunes e Isaac se encontraba en su habitación haciendo su tarea, ya que era lo único que podía hacer desde el sábado por haber salido vestido de niña ante todos. El se encontraba demasiado triste por lo que había dicho su padre y decepcionado por parte de su madre que no había hecho nada. Él se preguntaba cada vez más porqué no lo comprendían y le daban respuestas, él lo único que quería era ser una niña pero sus padres solo lo acusaban de ser un monstruo.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y asomo la cabeza su tía Sonia.

— ¿Puedo pasar Isaac? – Preguntó tímidamente la tía de Isaac.

— Claro tía, pasa. – Contestó cabizbajamente Isaac a su tía y es que lo único que temía es que su tía favorita también lo acusara de ser un monstruo.

— ¿Cómo estás Isaac? – Dijo su tía a él.

— Bien – Contentó no muy convencido Isaac.

— Yo sé que no estás bien Isaac, no me mientas – Regaño cariñosamente la tía a su sobrino y es que ella lo conocía muy bien para saber cómo realmente se sentía.

— Es que tía… Nadie me comprende, el sábado hice cosas que ocasionaron que mi papá me dijera que era monstruo, yo no soy un monstruo – Dijo llorando Isaac.

— Tú no eres ningún monstruo mi niño, así que no pienses eso – Dijo ferozmente Sonia a su sobrino pero no por lo que él había dicho, si no por la culpa de sus cuñado.

— ¿Entonces porqué mi padre me lo dice, si no lo soy? Y mi mamá ella ni siquiera me ha dirigido una mirada, ¿por qué tía? – Murmuro hipando Isaac a su tía.

— Tranquilo mi niño, tranquilo – Consoló Sonia ante las preguntas tan dolorosas que su sobrino le hacía, las cuáles ocasionaron que ella lo acurrucara en su regazo para darle el consuelo que nadie le había dado. – Se que ellos no lo dicen y hacen realmente, ellos solo están confundidos– agrego para justificar las faltas que tanto su hermana y cuñado habían hecho. – ¿Qué te parece si mejor me dices porqué lo hiciste para comprenderte mejor? – Finalizo cariñosamente la tía al sobrino.

Isaac asistió tímidamente a lo que le había pedido su tía y empezó a platicarle el hecho de que porqué hizo de vestirse de niña. Él decidió contarle todo porqué su tía había hallado la forma de escucharlo y no juzgarlo ante sus acciones.

Fin flashback

— ¿Qué dices? ¿Que mi hijo quiere ser una niña? – Grito furiosamente René a su hermana y es que lo que había dicho ella era una total mentira, su hijo era un niño.

— Te dije que te calmaras René – Replico Sonia a René – Por ese motivo no quería decirte nada, ya que no sabes escuchar lo que tu hijo quiere decirte. Eres su madre y aunque sea gay o no debes de apoyarlo – Agrego furiosamente y es que ella daría todo por tener un hijo como Isaac tan educado, honesto y respetuoso.

— Está bien, me calmare pero dime qué hacer ante lo que dice Isaac – Preguntó René temerosa y es que lo único que se le ocurría era llevarlo a Misa todo el día si era necesario para que quitara esos malos pensamientos a su hijo.

— Yo te recomiendo que busques un buen psicólogo para que diagnostique exactamente que tiene Isaac, hay que tener la mente abierta hermana. No dudes que sea lo que sea que tenga Isaac yo te apoyare – Respondió Sonia animadamente y es que ella trataría de apoyar a todos para que Isaac dejara de sufrir y sobre todo a Charlie para que cambiara su forma de pensar.

— No me convence mucho lo que sugieres, pero está bien hermana te hare caso. Al cabo nada pierdo con intentar resolver que tiene Isaac – Dijo René a su hermana ya que lo único que quería saber si su hijo era homosexual.

Al día siguiente René decidió seguir el consejo de su hermana y busco una psicóloga para que tratara a Isaac, no tardó mucho en encontrar una. La psicóloga Kate Denali quién escucho pacientemente a René y le comentó que la esperaría con Isaac después de que saliera de la escuela.

René recogió a Isaac y le comentó que irían con una psicóloga para que platicara con ella y viera que tenía, él solo asistió obedientemente y agarro la mano de su mamá para seguirla al consultorio de la psicóloga.

Al llegar a la recepción del consultorio la doctora Denali los recibió animadamente y le dijo a Isaac que pasara con ella a su consultorio para platicar un rato.

René espero por una hora hasta que la doctora Denali salió de su consultorio y le dijo que pasara para dialogar los resultados.

— Isaac, nos esperas un momento afuera – Dijo la psicóloga Denali a Isaac, quien salió del consultorio.

— Doctora ¿Qué tiene mi hijo? ¿Es homosexual? – Preguntó asustada René a la psicóloga y es que lo único que esperaba es que no lo fuera.

— No señora, no quiero darle una respuesta incorrecta pero según mi diagnostico Isaac es transexual. – Contesto calmadamente la doctora a René.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Un transexual, pero ¿Qué es eso doctora? – Replico asustada René.

— Cálmese señora, mire todavía no estoy ciento por cierto segura de que Isaac sea transexual, se necesita más consultas y análisis para determinar si es o no transexual. – Contesto la psicóloga Denali a René – Yo se que difícil para usted entender esto pero créame necesitamos darle todo nuestro apoyo a Isaac, porqué en caso de no dárselo él puede buscar otras salidas – Agrego la doctora hacia René.

— Me calmare, pero necesito que me explique qué es eso de transexual y ¿cuáles son esas otras salidas? – Dijo René.

— Una persona transexual es aquella que tiene un conflicto con su sexualidad es decir está inconforme con su sexo biológico, su sexo social y psicólogo. Un hombre que es mujer psicológica o una mujer que es hombre psicológicamente, es como si naciera en el cuerpo equivocada. ¿Me entiende? – Comentó la psicóloga a René ante la dudas que tenía y es que necesitaba explicarle exactamente que era la transexualidad porqué mucha gente tenía el concepto equivocado sobre esta preferencia. – Bueno son muchas las salidas que algunas personas toman al no recibir el apoyo de sus familiares o personas cercanas como irse de su casa, dedicarse a la prostitución, drogadicción y en los peores casos hasta el suicidio. Ahora señora comprende por qué le digo que es importante que apoye a Isaac en estos momentos. – Agrego sin más compasión la psicóloga y es que había muchos casos de que padres rechazaban a sus hijos por el simple hecho de ser homosexuales, transexuales o bisexuales ya que pensaban que eso era un pecado para ellos.

La psicóloga Denali pensaba que en algunas ocasiones era necesario hablar con la gente fríamente para que vieran las consecuencias y las tomaras en serio, eso era lo mejor y lo peor para una persona que aún no definía su elección sexual.

— ¿Suicidio? Oh dios santo…. Noooo, yo no quisiera que mi hijo pasara por lo que usted me ha dicho doctora, sé que no es muy común lo que me está diciendo pero necesito tiempo para poder comprender y reflexionar todo. – Respondió René a la psicóloga Kate y es que aunque no estuviera muy de acuerdo con eso, trataría de abrir su mente más y así apoyar en todo lo que pudiera a Isaac, no quería que su cayera en las drogas o se suicidara.

Después de salir de la consulta con la doctora Kate; René e Isaac estuvieron platicando sobre lo ocurrido en la consulta así como también René le pidió disculpas a su hijo por la actitud que había tomado dónde le explico que necesitaba más consultas con la psicóloga para saber exactamente que tenía Isaac. Aclarándole en todo momento que el resultado que fuera ella lo amaría igual que siempre o muchísimo más

Isaac al oír eso abrazo a su mamá fuertemente y empezó a sollozar por todo lo que había ocurrido anteriormente así como lo que había sucedido el día de hoy. Y es que él necesitaba desahogarse y que mejor que con su mamá. Y para no ponerse más triste Isaac solo le dio un gran beso a su mamá en la mejilla así como susurrándole un lindo te quiero, René ante esto solo abrazó más fuerte a su hijo.

Al llegar a la casa Isaac corrió a su habitación para hacer su tarea y René fue a la cocina para preparar la comida de Charlie. Mientras preparaba la comida René no sabía cómo empezar a decirle a Charlie sobre lo que le pasa a Isaac y es que aunque ella estaba comprendiendo un poco la situación, Charlie no comprendería nada por la educación que le dieron. Solo esperaba que mínimo la escuchara.

— ¿René, Isaac? – Grito Charlie ante su llegada a la casa. René al escuchar los gritos de Charlie empezó a ponerse nerviosa pero decidió ser fuerte por su hijo.

— En la cocina Charlie – Respondió gritando René tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

Charlie al escuchar el grito de su mujer se dirigió a la cocina. Ella se encontraba en la estufa viendo la comida que estaba haciendo y él sin perder más tiempo se acerco por detrás de ella.

— Mi hermosa esposa – Susurró Charlie en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera mientras soltaba una sonrisita nerviosa.

— Charlie – Murmuro sonrojada quien sin pensarlo se volteo hacia su esposo y lo beso.

— ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó Charlie sonrientemente hacia su esposa.

— Bien…. – Contentó no muy convencida ella alejándose de él.

— ¿Bien? No se nota, dime que pasa… Acaso Isaac hizo otra de sus joterias – Dijo Charlie molesto y es que era lo único que faltaba para que confirmara lo que todo el pueblo decía de su hijo maricón.

— Deja de decirle así Charlie, por favor…. Te diré pero prométeme que no te alteradas – Contesto apresurada René hacia Charlie y es que lo mejor era contarle cuánto antes lo que pasaba con Isaac. – Hoy fue con una psicóloga para ver que tiene Isaac – Agrego murmurando nerviosamente René.

— ¿Y qué te dijo la psicóloga? – Respondió malhumorado Charlie y es que él pensaba que lo único que podría curar a Isaac era tomar medicamentos o algo para hacerlo todo un hombrecito.

— Antes de decirte lo que me dijo la psicóloga quiero que comprendas que debemos de apoyar a Isaac, es nuestro hijo y somos su único apoyo – Dijo René.

— Si, si, si Al grano René por favor…. – Contestó sin mucha importancia Charlie.

—No es muy seguro pero la psicóloga me dijo que Isaac es transexual – Dijo René a su marido.

— ¿Transexual? ¿Pero qué mierdas es eso René? Mira lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que psicologuita te robo tu dinero – Dijo sin más Charlie y es que él no confiaba sobre lo que decía la psicóloga como podía ella conocer mejor a su hijo que él mismo.

— Es decir que Isaac nació en el cuerpo equivocado, él desde nació es una niña solo que su cuerpo biológico está equivocado – Murmuro bajamente René tratado de explicarle lo mejor a Charlie.

— ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI HIJO NO ES UN NIÑO SI NO UNA NIÑA, UN PUTO MARICON – Grito Charlie furiosamente.

— No digas eso Charlie por favor… la psicóloga me dijo que debemos de tener una mente abierta si no… Isaac tomaría otras salidas para sus problemas si no lo ayudamos – Suplico René a su marido.

— ¿Cuáles salidas? ¿Qué cosas puede hacer un niño de 7 años? Lo único que entiendo es que tengo un puto hijo maricon que quieren que le den por el culo – Despotrico Charlie hacia lo que decía René y es que lo único que su mente le deja comprender era que su hijo le gustaban los hombres.

— SE PUEDE SUICIDAR CHARLIE, SUICIDAR, SUICIDAR, ACASO ¿QUIERES QUE PASE ESO? – Grito René desesperada y es que ella después de hablar con la psicóloga ese era su único miedo.

— Por favor René un niño de 7 años suicidándose, lo único que esa psicologuita hizo fue meterte ideas a la cabeza, ese niño necesita cosas de hombres – Contesto indiferente Charlie y es que él pensaba que la psicóloga solo quería robarles su dinero con la "supuesta" ayuda que le daba a Isaac.

—Pues si eso es lo piensas allá tú… Pero ojala y nunca te arrepientas Charlie… - Dijo René hacia la indiferencia de Charlie hacia lo que le pudiera pasar a su hijo. Salió de la cocina para dirigirse a su habitación ya que no quería ver a Charlie en estos momentos.

Ella solo esperaba que pronto se diera cuenta de sus errores y no fuera lo suficiente tarde para el perdón de Isaac.

Con el paso del tiempo Isaac continuo con sus consultas con la psicóloga Denali dónde platicaban y hacían dinámicas para que ella pudiera descubrir si Isaac era realmente Transexual.

Durante estas consultas la psicóloga Denali hizo el paso de la atención psicosocial, que era para ayudar a que Isaac comprendiera mejor por lo que está pasando y pudiera acompañarlo con el cambio de forma de vestir que se adecuara más a su gusto o sentimientos requiriendo hace pruebas médicas, test de vida real, examen de personalidad.

La psicóloga Denali hizo todo esto por el tiempo que pensó conveniente y necesito la ayuda de la psiquiatra Carmen para obtener el diagnostico correcto sobre la disforia de género.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola querida gente que lee este fic. ¿Como están? ¿Como se pasaron el 14 de febrero? Espero que muy bien. Una disculpa por no haber traido el capítulo antes pero mi beta estaba ocupada: ¡Hola Jime! *Saluden a Jime chicos*<strong>

**En este capitulo como se habran dado cuenta René esta más comprensiva con lo de Isaac por el sólo de hecho que no quiere perder a su hijo, lamentablemente yo no soy madre pero mi tía perdio un hijo por un asalto y ella sufrio mucho... Y me dispuse a preguntarle que haría si fuera homosexual mi primo y ella dijo: Lo aceptaria con tal de que este conmigo a mi lado... Por este motivo también puse la frase, no se si hayan visto esa película. Si no la han visto vealan esta preciosa.**

**Si tienen alguna otra duda pueden preguntarme con gusto en mi perfil esta mi facebook y también el grupo de fic: ¡SI YA TENEMOS GRUPO DEL FIC! UNANSE :) Ahi tratare de subir adelantos, fotos y las portadas oficinales del fic.**

**Contestación Reviews:**

**Fernyyuki:** Me alegro tanto de que te haya gustado el capítulo, **Patymdn:** Aquí hay una mejora para lo que pasa Isaac, no crees?,** LauraGarcia:** Si lamentablemente Isaac sufrira un poco :(,** Lambstown:** Buenoo ya te habia contestado el review señorita :), **Marie Sellory:** Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia, me hace muy feliz. Cualquier duda puedes dirigirte al grupo o a mi facebook, con confianza,** Janesita Swan:** Estoy de acuerdo contigo en que es un tema muy controversial por lo mismo que mucha gente piensa que la identidad de género es una enfermeda y no, es algo con lo que nace, no sé desarrolla. **Tecupi:** Lamentablemente si hay mucha gente que tiene estereotipos de nuestra sociedad uno muy común es cuando un niño llora: Deja de llorar, solo eso hacen las niñas y eso es malisimo porqué deprimes al niño y haces que él piense que esta mal, **Terewee:** Lamentablemente si pasa Tere :(

Bueno son todos los reviews por el momento los de este capítulo los contestare en el siguiente :)

Sin más disfruten el capítulo, un saludo.


	4. Primer día

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

**Nota: Al principio del capítulo sera Isaac (Él) pero conforme va desarrollandose cambia a Isabella (Ella). **

* * *

><p><strong>La transexualidad no es una elección. Si fuese una elección, ¿por qué una persona en su sano juicio escogería una forma de vida que implica tantas dificultades, prejuicios y discriminaciones?.<br>**

_**Anónimo**_

**Capitulo 3 **

Después de las terapias con la doctora Denali y la psiquiatra Carmen, Isaac por fin había obtenido el diagnostico final: Disforia de género, específicamente habla de que él no era un hombre si no una mujer transgénero.

Al obtener este resultado ambas doctoras decidieron hablar con Isaac y René acabar de conocer si querían continuar con el siguiente paso que era la transición transexual, un periodo durante el cual Isaac se sometería a un "cambio de género tanto físico como social", más específicamente era el hecho de tomar hormonas y posibilitar la feminización de su cuerpo y así poder vivir abiertamente a manera de una chica. Las doctoras les especificaron a René e Isaac que este nivel tenía una duración aproximada de 12 o 18 meses y que sería una prueba para ver si realmente Isaac podría desarrollarse a modo de una mujer.

A fin de que Isaac y René habían decido seguir con la transición sexual, así mismo decidieron escoger un nuevo nombre para esta nueva etapa de Isaac donde ya no sería él; si no ella.

Isaac sabía que esto era muy importante porque finalmente estaba ocurriendo lo que ella deseaba con toda su alma.

— Mamá… ¿Qué piensas de ponerme René, cómo tú? – Preguntó Isaac a su mamá, y es que sinceramente le gustaba mucho el nombre de su mamá.

— No Isaac, mi nombre es horrible…. Hay tantos nombres tan bonitos, de modo que no deberías de escoger el mío – Contesto René a Isaac perspicazmente.

— Es que no se me viene a la mente algún otro nombre que me guste – Respondió tristemente Isaac a su madre.

— ¿Qué te parece el nombre de tu abuela? – Comentó René ya que pensaba que el nombre de su madre era muy bonito.

— ¿Marie? Me agrada mamá aunque, también ahorita que me acuerdo que el nombre de Isabella me gusta muchísimo – Dijo entusiastamente Isaac ya que por fin tenía una idea de su próximo nombre

— Isabella Marie. Me encanta Isaac y no porque seas mi hija ni nada pero ambos te describen – Dijo sin más René a su hija. - Y es que tú estás tan llena de gracia y tanto amor que dar mi vida - Le respondió a Isaac mientras la abrazaba amorosamente.

— A mí también me encantan mamá… Desde hoy ya no seré más Isaac, si no Isabella Marie Swan Dywer – Dijo felizmente Isabella a su mamá porqué este era el momento que tanto había esperado.

Y aun a pesar de que tenían su nuevo nombre, ahora el problema era decirle a su padre, y es que a pesar que con el paso del tiempo había hecho oídos sordos ante los comportamientos de Isabella y la ayuda que ella había recibo de la doctora y psicóloga; Charlie aún no aceptaba muy del todo a su "hijo". Él solo ignoraba los cambios de su hijo.

Isabella aún era físicamente un hombre, los únicos cambios físicos eran que se había hecho 2 perforaciones en las orejas y poder ponerse aretes y el uso de maquillaje de vez en cuando, y así no escandalizar tanto a Charlie. Normalmente ambas cosas las realizaba dentro de su casa cuando Charlie se encontraba trabajando, aunque Isabella aún no se sentía lista para que la demás gente la viera con aretes y maquillaje.

René también había hecho grandes progresos con las consultas que había recibido de la psiquiatra Carmen y la psicóloga Denali dónde vio de diferentes perspectivas el trastorno que sufría su hija y así poder apoyarla lo mejor posible.

Año actual 2002

René se encontraba preparando el desayuno ya que era el primer día de clases de Isabella en el bachillerato, dónde sería un nuevo comienzo para ella.

— Mi amor, baja ya se te hará tarde – Grito René a su hija y es que su hora de entrada era a las siete y media de la mañana y ya eran las siete en punto y aún no bajaba a desayunar.

— Ya voy mamá – Respondió rápidamente Isabella a su madre mientras bajaba las escaleras del segundo piso.

A los pocos segundos Isabella entró a la cocina, quién al ver a su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla a modo de saludo de buenos días. René sonrió ante el gesto de su hija y volteo a verla.

Isabella tenía la complexión de un chico de 15 años, con una estructura poco musculada, delgada y una estatura promedio. Su cabello era tipo hongo de color castaño pero lo que más resaltaba de él eran sus grandes ojos cafés.

René le sirvió el desayuno en la mesa sentándose enfrente de ella viéndola comer.

— ¿Te maquillaras? – Preguntó temerosa René y es que ella esperaba que no hasta que Isabella tuviera una apariencia física más femenina.

— No creo – Murmuro bajamente Isabella y es que había notado el tono en el que lo dijo su madre, sinceramente quería evitarle algún mal rato a ella.

— Está bien, en lo que decidas te apoyare – Contestó René al momento en que besaba la coronilla de la cabeza de su hija.

Sin decir nada más Isabella terminó su desayuno rápidamente para irse al bachillerato y es que tenía que tomar el autobús escolar porqué su padre no podía llevarla por entrar más temprano a trabajar.

— He terminado mamá, estuvo muy delicioso el desayuno. Deséame suerte y dame tu bendición mami - Dijo sin más Isabella a su madre.

— Que dios te acompañe cariño, te quiero y suerte – Contesto René al momento de darle la bendición, un beso y un abrazo a su hija y es que hoy era un momento importante para ella.

Isabella corrió ante el pitido que dio el autobús que la esperaba afuera de su casa. Al llegar al autobús subió nerviosamente, dónde se encontró con varias miradas curiosas así como gritos de los chicos y chicas que saludaban a sus amigos seguidamente de las largas vacaciones de verano.

La mayoría de los asientos estaban ocupados hasta que vio un asiento solo a lado de una pequeña chica de cabello rubio rojizo. Esta chica la miraba tímidamente pero le sonrió invitándolo a sentarse a su lado. Ella decidió aceptar su invitación.

Al sentarse a un lado de ella puro verla mejor, era una chica muy bella de una estatura un poco más baja que él, con unos grandes ojos verdes y un cuerpo esbelto pero atlético.

— Hola - Dijo entusiastamente la chica a Isabella. - ¿Cómo te llamas? - Agrego amistosamente.

— Ah… Hola, me llamó Isabella Swan – Contesto temerosamente entretanto miraba la reacción de la chica - ¿y tú? – Agrego sin más Isabella.

— Ohhh… Isabella, bonito nombre, pero que no se supone que eres un chico?, perdón mi nombre es Jane Volturi, mucho gusto Isabella – Dijo sin más complicaciones Jane a Isabella

— Esto es algo difícil de explicar pero no soy un chico, si no una chica. – Contesto incómodamente Isabella y es que sabía muy bien que Jane tenía que preguntarle eso. – Mira ya llegamos, vamos antes de que se nos haga más tarde – Agrego rápidamente y es que se sentía salgada por la campana por esto.

Jane ante el comentario de Isabella no hizo más preguntas porqué había notado la incomodidad de esta y decidió dejar el tema por el momento. Ambas bajaron del autobús y vieron sus horarios para ver que clase tenían primero. Que aunque ambas eran de nuevo ingreso, por desgracia no les había tocado juntas.

Jane al saber que clase le tocaba corrió rápidamente a su salón de clases gritándole un adiós a Isabella, quien está así mismo decidió darse prisa para no llegar tarde. Al entrar al bachillerato vio diferentes tipos de chicos y chicas, algunos corriendo, otros platicando con sus amigos y algunos más ya en sus salones de clases.

Al encontrar su salón entro rápidamente y se dio cuenta que la asignatura que le tocaba en ese momento era Química por la tabla de elementos que había pegada en la pared, una materia donde era buena estudiante pero no le gustaba mucho por lo complicada que a veces era.

Sin pensarlo más decidió sentarse en un mesa banco que se encontraba hasta el fondo del salón, porque la mayoría de los mesa bancos del enfrente estaban ya ocupados por algunos de sus compañeros.

A los pocos instantes en que ella se sentó sonó el timbre que indicaba que las clases empezarían en cuánto entrara el maestro y a manera de que él hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos en ese momento hizo acto de presencia y entro al salón.

Isabella estaba atenta a lo que decía el profesor Salvador hasta que fue interrumpido por una chica que entró estrepitosamente al salón.

— Buenos días señorita …. – Dijo el profesor molestamente por la interrupción de la señorita, que se quedó inmóvil ante las palabras de él.

— Angela Weber profesor - Contesto la chica al profesor nerviosamente.

Isabella al darse cuenta que era una de sus antiguas conocidas se puso nerviosa ya que tenía aproximadamente 5 años que no la veía, más específicamente desde el cumpleaños de Leah dónde se había vestido de niña, ella solo esperaba que no la reconociera. Así que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ponerse en la parte de abajo del mesa banco.

— Este…. Hola…. – Dijo de repente una voz a Isabella, que al oírla levanto la cabeza rápidamente para ver quién era.

— Ohhh hola – Contesto nerviosamente Isabella y es que cuando se sentó correctamente se dio cuenta que era Angela. Ella al ver que era Isabella se sorprendió y se sentó incómodamente a lado suyo sin decir nada más.

Isabella al ver el comportamiento de Angela decidió salir del salón para dejar de percibir la incomodidad de ella. Sin pensarlo mucho Isabella se dirigió al único lugar cercano el baño.

Entró al baño de chicas dónde por pura suerte se encontraba Jane, quien al verla empezó a decirle que estaba muy aburrida en la clase, Isabella solo escuchaba atentamente mientras observaba la manera en que Jane se retocaba el maquillaje. Ella al ver esto sólo siguió su instinto y le pidió prestados sus cosméticos para maquillarse un poco.

A los pocos minutos salió del baño y se dirigió de nuevo a su salón, nadie la observo cuando entró porqué estaban resolviendo algunos ejercicios que le había puesto el profesor Salvador, así que sin más se dirigió a su asiento.

Angela levanto la vista de su cuaderno y observo a Isabella sin dar más crédito logrando que tirara algunos de sus útiles al piso y todos voltearan hacia ambas.

Las reacciones de sus compañeros fueron variadas desde murmullos, risas y gritos, pero la peor fue la del profesor.

— Señor Isaac, ¿alguien le jugo alguna broma acaso? – Preguntó el profesor preocupadamente, y es que cualquiera pensaría que sí ante el aspecto que daba Isabella.

— No profesor y no soy Isaac, mi nombre es Isabella - Contesto sin más, dando a consecuencia más murmullos y caras de sorpresa de parte de sus compañeros.

— Bueno en este caso le pido que por favor se dirija a la dirección – Dijo sin más el profesor a Isabella y es que él pensaba que se estaba burlando de él.

Y a fin de que todos se hubieran puesto en contra de Isabella en ese momento sonó el timbre y todos salieron de sus salones para dirigirse a su siguiente clase. Mientras Isabella se dirigía a la dirección obtuvo las miradas de todos los alumnos del bachillerato, algunas de asombro, otras de burlas y unas más de repulsión.

Al ver la oficina de la dirección se dio cuenta de que se encontraba un chico de pelo rubio mirándolo fijamente con actitud desafiante. Isabella presentía que no vendría nada bueno de ese muchacho así que lo único que hizo fue baja la mirada y tratar de entrar a la dirección evitándolo a toda costa.

Al tratar de entrar sintió una mano que lo jalaba fuertemente impidiéndole pasar a la dirección, Isabella volteo la mirada hacia el dueño de esa mano que sin pensarlo mucho sabia de quien era.

En ese momento sintió miedo por lo que ese chico quisiera hacerle y aunque estaba a un paso de la dirección no se notaba que hubiera alguien cercano para auxiliarla.

— ¿Es que acaso te quedaste con tu disfraz de Halloween? – Dijo desdeñosamente el chico en el oído a Isabella, quien al oír eso lo único que hizo fue bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos para no dejar escapar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos.

— Suéltame, por favor – Murmuro bajamente Isabella al chico y es que lo que realmente estaba logrando era hacerle daño. Gracias a esto Isabella no vio venir lo siguiente, tan solo sintió el impacto que ocasiono su cuerpo al ser empujado contra el locket y la manera en que el chico tomaba su miembro apretándolo.

Isabella ante esto solo se paralizo y dejo libres las lagrimas que estaba deteniendo, intento gritar pero el chico le tapo la boca con una mano para callar las suplicas silenciosas de Isabella que hacía para que la dejara en paz.

Trato de golpéalo pero el chico era realmente fuerte y la tenia inmovilizada para que no escapara de sus acciones.

Sin pensarlo más Isabella rezó para que no le hiciera daño el chico, que a los instantes fueron escuchadas ya que de repente vio que el chico que la estaba agrediendo caía al suelo sin más y como secuela Isabella solo sintió que todo se volvía negro de repente.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola personitas que leen este fic, porfin esta el capítulo beteado. *Hace un baile feliz* Se que las deje en el momento más crucial pero el próximo capítulo ya esta en proceso si no me tardó tanto dentro de una semana lo subo a lo mucho dos semanas. Hagan sus apuestas sobre quién abrá defendido a Isabella...<br>**

**En el fic hice una encuenta por si quieren ayudar con gusto haganlo, el link del grupo esta en mi perfil así como mi facebook, twitter, etc.**

**Saben que con gusto resuelvo sus dudas así como acepto sus opiniones, críticas, etc.**

**Les deseo una excelente semana y un saludito a todos.**

**Contestación Reviews:**

**Lamb'stown:** Edward tendrá una forma muy particular en aparecer, no puedo decir más. Al final todo saldrá bien para Isaac.

**Maayraaykalebb:** Me alegro mucho de que te guste este fic, algo nuevo en fanfiction.

**Patymdn:** René es una ayuda más para esta transición que tendrá Isaac y yo también quiero que Charlie lo apoye.

**Tecupi:** Lamentablemente vivimos en una sociedad muy machista dónde hacemos esta acciones inconcientemente, mi apoyo sera por igual a todos.

**Naye15:** Isaac si sufrira pero todo tendrá su ganancia que será la igualdad.

**Catalina:** Una disculpa, he tratado de mejorar en este capítulo. Con mucho gusto me gustaria recibir de tu ayuda puedes ponerte en contacto conmigo por los links que estan en mi perfil te parece? Charlie apoyara a Isaac pero... después de algunas cosas y René será parte fundamental para su transición.

**LauraGarcia:** Lo mejor sería que ambos lo apoyen.

**Terewee:** Ahora solo falta Charlie.

**Guest:** Una disculpa por la demora.

Contestaciones cortas porqué ando haciendo labores domésticas.


	5. Consecuencias

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

**Un agradecimiento a Liza por darle una ayudadita a este capítulo.**

**Nota: En algunas partes del capítulo las personas se referiran a Isabella con el nombre de Isaac, porqué aún no saben de su nuevo nombre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"La sinceridad parecer ser un problema hoy en dia, yo prefiero q me odien que ser falsa y engañar a la gente"<em>**

**_Kristen stewart_**

**Capítulo 4**

— Isaac – Murmuró una voz masculina hacia ella – ¿Cuanto tardara en despertar enfermera? – Agrego esa voz dirigiéndose a la enfermera.

Isabella aún se encontraba semiinconsciente, aunque escucho esa voz que se dirigía a ella. No podía lograr reconocerla y estaba segura que al dueño de esa voz no la conocía.

Despacio Isabella empezó abrir los ojos dónde su primera reacción fue cerrarlos de nuevo por culpa de la lámpara que se encontraba enfrente de ella.

— Estúpida luz – Murmuro bajamente ella, aunque sin darse cuenta la escucharon tanto la enfermera como el dueño de la voz masculina.

Por fin despertaste Isaac, me tenías muy preocupado – Dijo esa voz a Isabella, dónde ella espero a que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz y así ver quién era el dueño de esa voz.

— ¿Cómo te sientes cariño? – Dijo una voz femenina hacia ella, que sin pensarlo mucho supo que era la enfermera.

— Bien, algo mareada pero bien… ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – Contestó Isabella hacia las dos voces mientras abría de nuevo sus ojos, dónde esta vez no fueron encandilados por la luz de la lámpara y así pudo observar a un hombre y una mujer que estaban frente a ella; mientras se sentaba en la camilla dónde estaba.

Reconoció al momento que no conocía a ninguno de los dos, el hombre era alto, grande y musculoso a simple vista podrías decir que era uno de los fisicoculturistas que acostumbran salir en la televisión promocionando aparatos para hacer ejercicio, tenía el cabello obscuro y unos graciosos hoyuelos en sus mejillas los cuales le restaban la dureza que aparentemente en su cuerpo. La mujer era baja y gordita, como una típica abuela la cuál te hornea galletas y te consciente aunque tengas 40 años, tiene el cabello obscuro y unos grandes lentes que abarcaban toda su cara.

— Te desmayaste a causa de lo que te hizo Mike – Contesto de modo furioso el hombre a Isabella.

Ella al escuchar esto comenzó a recordar lo que había pasado antes con el chico de nombre Mike, dónde lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarse las manos a la cara para tratar de evitar que le vieran las lagrimas que se empezaban acumular en sus ojos.

La enfermera ante la reacción de Isabella se acerco abrazarla para brindarle un poco de apoyo, comprensión y cariño ante lo que le había pasado con Mike, mientras el hombre solo trataba de calmarse y no ir a la dirección dónde se encontraba Mike para golpéalo de nuevo por lo que había tratado de hacerle a Isabella.

Isabella al sentir el abrazo de la enfermera lo correspondió ya que era lo que más necesitaba en estos momentos, pero trató de serenarse para que le pudieran explicar que había pasado después de su desmayo. A lo que dejó de abrazar a la enfermera para poder mirar de frente al hombre y le pudiera explicar que pasó después.

— ¿Qué pasó con el… chico? – Preguntó de modo temeroso Isabella hacia el hombre.

En estos momentos se encuentra con el director hablando por lo que te ha hecho y dicho, solo espero que tenga su merecido ese idiota – Le respondió furioso el hombre a Isabella mientras la enfermera solo escuchar la conversación silenciosamente y le daba un apretón en la mano de la muchacha para brindarle su comprensión ante lo sucedido – Yo te defendí antes de que ese, te hiciera algo más. Agradezco que en ese momento saliera del baño y así poder escuchar tus gritos para defenderte - Agrego el hombre frustrado y es que nadie tenía derecho a agredir a otra persona porqué quisiera como si no aún viviéramos en la era del más fuerte es el único que sobrevive.

Isabella al oír lo que el hombre le dijo comprendió que aún existía gente buena en quién poder apoyarse y mejor aún que la defendiera y respetaran sin importan su condición sexual. Ella sin pensarlo mucho se acerco al hombre y lo abrazó mientras le murmuraba un gracias bajito, él solo correspondió su abrazo y le dio unas palmadas en su espalda.

— Y no me he presentado aún mi nombre es Emmett McCarthy – Dijo de repente Emmett mientras se alejaba de Isabella y le sonría como si fuera su persona favorita.

— Oh… Mucho gusto mi nombre, bueno ya sabes cuál es mi nombre… - Contesto Isabella con timidez hacia Emmett pero aun correspondiendo la sonrisa que él le había dando.

— Bueno chicos creo que es momento que vayan a la dirección – Dijo la enfermera hacia Emmett e Isabella – Lo más seguro es que le hayan hablado a tus padres Isaac así que mejor ya diríjanse hacia allá – Agrego sin más la enfermera, notando como Isabella se tensaba ante la mención de sus padres.

Al asimilar Isabella lo que había dicho la enfermera pensó que no debía de darle tantas vueltas al asunto y dirigirse de una vez a la dirección para acabar cuanto antes con esto.

— Bueno creo que debo ya dirigirme a la dirección, gracias por su ayuda. – Agradeció Isabella de modo apresura tanto a Emmett como a la enfermera.

Emmett al oír esto le dijo que la acompañaría a la dirección porqué él también había sido llamado. Ambos salieron de la enfermería dirigiéndose a la dirección; Isabella agradeciendo mentalmente que no hubiera nadie en los pasillos si no sería el centro de atención de nuevo y por un día bastaba.

Al llegar a la dirección Emmett abrió la puerta para que Isabella ingresara primero. Al hacerlo lo primero que observo fue a Mike, que se encontraba sentado a unos metros de ellos con un paño húmedo en el gran golpe que le había dado Emmett.

Isabella al verlo solo trato de ignorar el enorme cosquilleo de nervios que le dio y pasó rápidamente de él, volteo hacia atrás para ver que hacia Emmett y vio que ignoraba completamente a Mike.

Emmett e Isabella se dirigieron a la señorita que se encontraba en la recepción diciendo que el director los esperaba, a lo que ella contestó que en un momento los atendería. Ellos solo asistieron y se quedaron a un lado de la puerta que tenía un letrero con el nombre del director.

A los pocos instantes salió el director con Charlie y René, quién está al ver a Isabella corrió hacia ella para abrazarla inmediatamente.

— Isabella, mi amor. ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó René preocupada por lo que hechos que había tenido que pasar Isabella. Ellas no notando que los presentes hacían caras desconcertadas por cómo había llamado René a su hija.

— Estoy físicamente bien mamá, un poco fatigada y cansada emocionalmente – Contestó Isabella tratando de sonreír a su madre para no preocuparla.

Isabella dejo de abrazar a su madre para enfocar la vista en ella donde noto que su padre no la miraba ni le preguntaba cómo se encontraba a lo que determino que lo más seguro era que estuviera molesto con ella.

— Señor Isaac, ¿puede pasar a mi oficina por favor? - Interrumpió el director dirigiéndose hacia Isabella.

Ella solo asistió hacia el director encaminándose a la oficina de él. Por lo visto su madre aún no le comentaba nada sobre su transexualidad así que dejo pasar que la llamara por su anterior nombre. Al entrar se quedo parada a un lado del escritorio del director, a lo que él la invito a tomar asiento. Isabella así lo hizo.

— Veo que ya se encuentra mejor señor Isaac – Dijo el director de modo amable a Isabella.

— Si ya estoy un poco mejor, ¿quisiera saber que pasara con el chico que me agredió? Señor director – Respondió preocupada y es que aunque no quisiera debía de merecer un tipo de castigo por lo que había tratado de hacer con ella, pero aún así tenía miedo a lo que pudiera hacer en un futuro.

— Bueno primero que nada le ofrezco una disculpa por el comportamiento del señor Mike, no sabemos el motivo porqué lo ataco pero lo sabremos pronto y el castigo que merecerá creo que será de lo más justo, pero primero tenemos que hablar con los padres del muchacho – Contesto honestamente el director hacia Isabella, quien al oírla se quedo un poco más tranquila confiando es que fuera lo justo por lo que le había hecho a ella.

Isabella no era una persona vengativa o soberbia, pero pensaba que si ella nunca había sido irrespetuosa con nadie porqué tenían que meterse siempre con ella.

Sabía muy bien que la gente no estaba conforme con nada pero no por eso tenía que estar soportando que la agredieran física al grado de violarla como lo había hecho Mike.

— Confió en que usted le pondrá el castigo más justo a él. – Dijo sin más Isabella al director finalizando el tema. - ¿No sé si tenía que tratar otro tema conmigo señor director? – Agrego de modo nervioso y es que ella bien sabía que antes de ser atacada por Mike, el profesor Salvador la había mandado a la dirección por estar maquillada.

— Si señor Swan, cuando usted estuvo en la enfermería el profesor Salvador vino a platicarme conmigo sobre lo que usted había hecho en su clase. Me gustaría que usted me contara la forma en cómo ocurrieron los hechos para conocer ambas partes – Pidió amablemente el director hacia Isabella.

Ella asistió nerviosamente para a continuación empezar a contarle lo del maquillaje, el director la escuchaba atentamente pero con cierto desconcierto por lo que había hecho Isabella.

— Sé que no es muy común que un hombre este maquillado, pero tiene un porqué señor director. Pienso que cometimos un error tanto mi mamá como yo por no haberle contado al principio de año el motivo – Dijo de modo nervioso Isabella después de explicarle lo del maquillaje al director.

— Me gustaría mucho saber cuál es ese motivo señor Isaac – Contesto preocupado el director hacia lo que estaba a punto de confesar Isabella a él.

— Soy una mujer transexual señor director, sé que es algo no muy común en estos tiempos pero no es como si yo lo hubiera escogido, estoy en tratamiento psicológico y psiquiátrico para ser completamente una mujer. En estos momentos estoy en una etapa de prueba tanto con mi psiquiatra como mi psicóloga para adaptarme a ser una mujer durante 12 o 18 meses y si pasó esta prueba, podre hacerme una reasignación de sexo… - Dijo sin más Isabella hacia el director, él cuál solo dirigía una mirada entre sorprendida y nerviosa dando como resultado que ella se pusiera nerviosa ante alguna negativa que tuviera por su transexualidad.

— Bueno permítame asimilar todo lo que me acaba de decir Señor…. Perdón, señorita Swan, estoy de acuerdo con usted que no es algo muy común pero lo acepto porqué usted es un ser humano como todos y debe de ser respetado. Aunque me siento un poco ofendido ya que tanto sus padres como usted me debieron de haber comentado sobre su transexualidad así como también me gustaría hablar con su psicóloga y psiquiatra para poder comunicarles este hecho a sus maestros. – Respondió el director de modo tranquilo pero firme. Isabella al oír todo lo que había dicho se tranquilizo ya que esperaba lo peor.

— Yo hablare con mi psicóloga y psiquiatra para que se comuniquen con usted y así puedan dialogar sobre mi transexualidad, aunque me gustaría pedirle un favor señor director. No me gustaría que todos los alumnos se enteraran sobre mi transexualidad ni que hable con mi padre sobre esta, ya que muchas personas no están de acuerdo con esto o creen que por esto no merezco ni igualdad ni respeto y hasta en casos mayores me pueden agredir como Mike. - Dijo Isabella temerosa y es que ella solo tenía miedo a eso, a repetir lo que había pasado con Mike.

— Estoy de acuerdo con usted señorita, pero le pido por favor que si vuelve a sufrir algún abuso de cualquier tipo venga conmigo para tomar cartas en el asusto. – Contesto amablemente el director y es que comprendía la actitud de Isabella porqué no se podría saber que reacciones podrían tener sus compañeros.

Isabella solo asistió y agradeció de modo amable al director, dónde este reitero su apoyo y comprensión hacia ella como también le pidió que le comunicara al señor Emmett que pasara a su oficina.

Al salir de la oficina vio a sus padres sentados dónde antes se encontraba Mike, ellos al verla salir se pararon y dispusieron a marcharse del bachillerato, Isabella los siguió si no antes de comunicarle y despedirse de Emmett, quien este se despidió y le pidió que se cuidara.

Al salir de bachillerato vio que sus padres ya se encontraban en el automóvil esperándola, ella solo subió sin decir nada para evitar problemas con su padre.

— Isaac me gustaría saber ¿porqué ese chico te ataco? Acaso tu le hiciste alguna insinuación – Dijo sin más compasión Charlie a Isabella quien está al oír eso solo le dio una mirada incrédula. René intento intervenir pero Isabella solo le puso una mano en el hombro dándole a entender que ya sola podría lidiar con esto.

— No papá, no le hice ninguna insinuación. Por el simple hecho que me vio con la cara maquillada cree que tuvo el derecho de ofenderme – Respondió de modo defensivo y es que ella ya estaba harta de que su padre siempre la culpara por todo lo que le pasara y no viera la realidad de las situaciones.

— ¿Maquillado? ¿Tu tenias la cara maquillada? Una vez más me confirmas que eres un simple maricon – Contesto de forma despectiva hacia la contestación de Isaac y es que ya estaba harto de hacerse de la vista gorda con todo lo que hacía Isabella para parecer a una mujer.

— Charlie ya basta, tu hijo no es ningún maricón, es una persona transexual. Es una mujer Charlie aunque tú no lo quieras creer. – Defendió René a Isabella, quien está al oír todo lo que su padre decía de ella solo agacho la cabeza para tratar de ocultar sus lagrimas.

Y sin más se empezó una discusión entre René y Charlie por su hija transexual, al pararse el automóvil en un semáforo en rojo Isabella no lo pensó más y se bajo del él corriendo a una dirección contraria sin tener un destino planeado solo oyendo los gritos de su madre a una larga distancia.

Al ver Isabella que había corrido una distancia muy alejada de sus padres, decidió descansar un poco y pensar que haría a continuación, no quería regresar para ver a su papá.

Y como si fuera un milagro a una pequeña distancia vio un parque a donde se dirigió y se sentó en una banca solitaria que se encontraba ahí.

No sabía por qué todos los días tenía que haber una persona que la lastimarla, acaso era una maldición de ella o algo así, estaba tan cansada de lidiar con lo mismo, de que la gente la viera como un monstruo y la llamara por diferentes nombres ofensivos.

Sin notarlo vio que pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas, Isabella dejo libres sus lagrimas ya que estaba harta de ocultar su sufrimiento. Lloro por lo que había estado soportado y guardado durante estos últimos años.

— ¿Isabella? ¿Estás bien? – Dijo una voz hacia Isabella mientras sentía como se sentaba a lado suyo.

Isabella al sentir como esta persona le brinda apoyo se volteo hacia ella y la abrazo llorando como nunca.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola Lectores. ¿Como están? Ya sé... lo más seguro es que quieren matarme por dejarlas en lo más crucial de nuevo, pero eso es lo que le da sabor al fanfic lol.<strong>

**Cada capítulo le da nuevo sentido a la historia y no hay capítulo dónde no sufra Isabella :( :( Pero le prometo que habra algunos donde será muy feliz. **

**Estoy muy contenta porqué habido muchas personas que me dicen que mi fic es muy original y les gusta mucho y eso sinceramente es un halago para mí, por esas personas son porqué me inspire a escribir este fic y también por los que leen anonimamente y dejan su review.**

**Y nadie le atino al nuevo personaje... la mayoría pensó en Charlie o Jasper, pero fue Emmett lol.**

**Sin más me despido, sólo les recuerdo que tenemos grupo del fic en mi perfil esta el enlace.**

**Les deseo un muy bonito fin de semana, adiosito.**

**Contestación Reviews:**

**Patymdn:** Es mucho sufrir para Isabella, pero todo tendra su recompensa, y ya viste que tuvo su castigo Mike.

**Tecupi:** No es facíl para ella porqué piensan que no merece la igualdad que cualquier ser humano.

**Maayraaykalebb:** Cada día estará más abierta a su transexualidad.

**Laura Garcia:** Mike :) Ya lo descubriste.

**Terewee:** jajaja Perdón Tere, espero que no me quieras matar de nuevo.

**Naye15:** Esperemos que pronto mejore su relación con charlie, y ya no te dejo intrigada.

**Maleja Twihard:** Es algo diferente para fanfiction en especial lo escribo por esas personas que sufren lo mismo que Isabella.

**twilight-love1694:** Gracias por leer mi fic y me siento muy feliz de que te guste. Yo tampoco nunca he conocido una persona transexual, pero si varias homosexuales y tragicamente pasan por lo mismo o situaciones similares a las de Isabella, esto es como una voz de ayuda para esas personas.

**lokaxtv:** Muchisimas gracias por tu felicitación, me da mucha alegria de que te guste mi fic.


	6. Apoyo

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

**Un agradecimiento a Liza por darle una ayudadita a este capítulo.**

**Nota: En algunas partes del capítulo las personas se referiran a Isabella con el nombre de Isaac, porqué aún no saben de su nuevo nombre.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Se feliz con tus propias decisiones"<strong>_

**Anónimo**

—Oh… Isabella ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué lloras? — Leah preguntó de modo comprensivo.

—Lo mismo de siempre, Leah, mi papá y sus agresiones contra mí. — Isabella contestó sollozando. — Creo que el día que no me diga algo sobre mi sexualidad será un milagro. — Agregó incrédula.

—Oh, mi Bella, me da tanto coraje lo que hace tu padre hacia a ti. Se merece que le depile con cera ese estúpido bigote que tiene para que ya deje de molestarte. — Leah dijo enojada pero con una pizca de humor para animar un poco a Isabella. — Pero ya basta de estar triste, linda. Mejor vamos a otro lugar para despejarnos de estas malas energías. — Agregó con mejor humor Leah, dándole un empujoncito juguetón a Isabella.

—¿A dónde? ¿Tu casa? No quiero ir a tu casa, Leah y mucho menos a la mía. — Contestó medio sonriendo Isabella que, aunque quisiera estar enojada o triste por lo acontecido en el día, Leah nunca dejaría que lo estuviera; por eso era una de sus mejores amigas.

—No, nada de ir a nuestras nichos del mal. Mejor vámonos a la estética que ahora que estabas en tu drama te vi esas uñas y las tienes horribles, Bella. — Dijo levemente horrorizada Leah, quien hizo una cara de horror como si fuera el fin del mundo.

Antes de pararse de la banca, Leah limpió el rostro de Isabella que estaba manchado de maquillaje tratando de darle un mejor aspecto para así poder dirigirse al salón de belleza.

Mientras caminaban hacia el salón Leah interrogo a Isabella sobre su día, dónde está le empezó a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido en él, desde su encuentro con su nueva amiga Jane hasta el altercado con Mike y la ayuda que recibió de Emmett.

—Y ese tal Emmett… ¿Qué tal está, picarona? ¿Crees que no noto que te sonrojas de tan solo mencionarlo? — Comentó entusiasmada Leah ante la mención del chico que había salvado a su amiga del estúpido de Mike.

—Ay, Leah, no exageres. Si tú también lo vieras estarías como yo, es que es muy atractivo. — Murmuró Isabella hacia Leah de modo soñador. — Pero sabes que no hay que ir por ese camino, aún no es momento que yo empiece a pensar de modo romántico con alguien por mi transición. — Suspiró con desanimo e indiferencia y es que tanto su psiquiatra y psicóloga le habían recomendado que hasta que no estuviera 100% segura con ella misma no podía empezar alguna relación romántica con alguien.

—Ya sé que aún no puedes empezar a salir con alguien hasta que no conozcas bien a la persona y le digas sobre tu transexualidad, pero eso no te impide tampoco que veas la mercancía. — Rezongó picarona Leah. Ella sabía que lo que también necesitaba su amiga Isabella era conocer a un hombre que la quisiera por como ella era sin importarle su pasado.

—Bueno, en eso tienes razón, puedo ver toda la mercancía que yo quiera. – Isabella exclamó con determinación sin quitarle el tono juguetón a la situación, a lo que Leah solo le sonrió feliz y la apresuró para llegar al salón de belleza.

Al llegar al salón, se dieron cuenta de que estaba atendiéndolo Morgan, una señora de avanzada edad que conocía de hace mucho tiempo tanto a Isabella como a Leah, las cuales consideraba como sus propias nietas; por este motivo también Isabella había hablado con ella y le había explicado sobre su transexualidad, donde la reacción de Morgan fue positiva ya que aún si fuera mujer o no, ella quería muchísimo a Isabella.

—Pero miren a quién tenemos aquí. ¡A mis dos niñas preferidas! — Exclamó con entusiasmo Morgan al ver entrar a Isabella y Leah.

—Hola, nana, vinimos para relajarnos un rato haciéndonos un manicure y también para saludar a nuestra nana favorita. — Leah replicó en tono infantil, mientras abrazaba a su nana cariñosamente e Isabella esperaba su turno con paciencia.

—Me alegro tanto que vengan a visitarme, y mejor no hay que perder tiempo. Vamos a empezar ese manicure. — Morgan se dirigió hacia las dos chicas que se encontraban en el área de manicure — Sofía, Itzel, aquí les traigo a mis dos nietas para que les hagan las uñas. Trátenlas bien, por favor. — Ordenó a las chicas, a lo que ellas solo asistieron obedientemente con un par de sonrisas pasmadas en la cara, las cuales no comentaron nada por el hecho de que Isabella era un chico y se iba a ser la manicure.

En el transcurso en que les realizaron su manicure, tanto Leah como Isabella decidieron escuchar cada una la música de preferencia de sus celulares y relajarse por completo.

Sin darse cuenta del tiempo, ambas solo notaron cómo las chicas les decían de modo amable que habían terminado su trabajo, entonces Isabella y Leah les agradecieron y se dirigieron inmediatamente a donde estaba su nana.

—Nana, ya terminamos de hacernos nuestra manicure. — Isabella dijo abrazándola por los hombros, ella le sonrió cariñosamente y les empezó a observar sus uñas.

—Pero qué hermosas les quedaron y no me paguen nada porque saben que para ustedes mis servicios no tienen ningún costo, eh. — Morgan contestó sin replica alguna finalizando la discusión que siempre pasaba cuando iban las chicas a su salón.

—Está bien, nana, es inútil discutir contigo sobre eso, así que lo único que nos queda a Isabella y a mi es… — Leah le dio un muy fuerte ataque de besos a su nana a lo que Isabella le siguió el juego y Morgan solo reía animadamente.

—Bueno, ya basta mejor vayan a sus casas antes de que se preocupen sus padres, niñas. — Replicó Morgan para finalizar el ataque, a lo que Isabella y Leah solo se despidieron rápidamente y salieron del salón.

Leah le comentó a Isabella que la acompañaría a su casa, y ella solo asistió con una sonrisa. Al llegar a su casa Isabella se despidió de Leah y le dijo que tuviera cuidado y le mandara un mensaje de que había llegado bien, por lo que Leah solo le respondió un "sí, mamá Bella".

Cuando Isabella entró a su casa, notó que solo se encontraba su madre, a lo que le gritó que ya había regresado y observó en el reloj ubicado en la entrada que eran las seis de la tarde.

—Ay, mi amor, estaba tan preocupada, pensé que te había pasado algo. — René contestó con preocupación y es que después del altercado con Charlie sabía que Bella estaría muy mal por culpa de su padre.

—Estoy bien, mamá, fui al parque para despejar un poco mi mente de todo lo que había sucedido. — Bella respondió resignadamente ya que por el día de hoy no quería ponerse más triste. Al oír esto, René solo la abrazó y le dijo que le prepararía un chocolate caliente para que lo acompañara con las galletas de nuez que eran sus preferidas y así pudieran ver juntas una película.

Isabella solo asistió y decidió no preguntar por su padre para no angustiarse más y deseó que hoy le tocara el turno de la noche para no verlo. Esperó a su madre sentada en el comedor mientras la observaba hacer el chocolate.

—¿Por qué no te refrescas mientras está listo el chocolate, cariño? — René interrumpió los pensamientos de Isabella con esa pregunta.

—Creo que tienes razón, mamá, iré a tomar una ducha. No tardo nada. — Aseguró subiendo las escaleras.

Al llegar a su habitación no dio crédito a lo que veía: su cuarto era totalmente otro. Los posters que tenía pegados en la pared de varias de sus celebridades favoritas, en su mayoría famosos masculinos como Bratt Pitt, Leonardo DiCaprio y Gerard Butler no se encontraban; ni los maquillajes, aretes y collares que tenía en su tocador, como también toda la decoración con flores y cosas en tonos rosados como cortinas, colcha y tapete, era como si nunca hubieran estado ahí.

Ella al ver esto solo pudo comprender que era obra de su Charlie, de repente sintió como las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas sin tener fin. Nuevamente su padre había hecho algo para destrozar el amor que ella le profesaba.

—¡Mamá, ven, por favor! — Isabella gritó sollozando tratando de calmar el ataque de nervios que estaba empezando a sentir.

—¿Qué pasó, cariño? — René contesto preocupada al oír cómo le llamaba su hija llorando. Al entrar a la habitación de ella, le estremeció lo que vio. Su pequeña hija se encontraba en medio de la habitación de rodillas llorando desconsoladamente. Ante esto, se acercó a donde estaba ella y la abrazó, preguntándole que le pasaba.

— ¿Cómo es posible que mi propio padre sienta tanto odio y rencor hacia mí? Mira lo que hizo, mamá. Quitó mis posters, mi maquillaje, mis adornos… todo. — Isabella respondió hipando y rompiendo en terribles sollozos al final.

René al ver que su hija tenía razón y no se encontraba nada de lo que ella tenía en su cuarto, solo despertó la furia que tenía guardada hacia Charlie, pero por el momento lo único que haría era consolar a su bebé, por lo que hizo que se levantara y la dirigió a su cama para las dos recostarse.

Isabella solo abrazo más fuerte a su mamá y le pidió que no la dejara sola, René solo asistió y empezó arrullarla como cuando era pequeña.

Llegó la mañana e Isabella solo sintió cómo la alarma de su celular sonaba para levantarse al bachillerato. Lentamente fue levantándose dándose cuenta de aún tenía la ropa de ayer. Rápidamente recordó lo que había pasado y prefirió olvidarlo como siempre, no tenía caso que hoy también estuviera triste por eso.

Sin pensarlo más, se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, al salir notó que no había mucho movimiento en la casa por lo que supuso que su padre estaba en el trabajo y su mamá en la cocina.

Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y bajó para tomar su desayuno antes de irse al bachillerato. Al entrar a la cocina encontró a su mamá preparando unos hot cakes con frutas y una malteada de chocolate.

—Buenos días, mamá. – Saludó tranquila mientras se sentaba en el comedor.

—Oh, hola cariño, ¿Cómo amaneciste? — René pregunto de manera perspicaz antes de poner el desayuno de Isabella en la mesa.

—Un poco mejor después de todo lo que pasó ayer, así que te pido por favor que lo ignoremos. Hoy no quiero nada de drama. — Isabella respondió con cansancio para después comenzar a comer su desayuno.

—Está bien, solo recuerda que te quiero mucho cariño. — Contesto la mamá de Isabella, entretanto le daba un beso en la cabeza.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá. – Respondió Isabella dándole una sonrisa.

—Bueno, cielo, me voy. Tengo que ir a comprar la despensa. Que tengas un buen día ¿sí? E ignora los malos comentarios. — René se despidió con rapidez de su hija a lo que ella le dijo "Adiós".

Cuando Isabella termino su desayuno, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la parada de camión a paso lento ya que aún faltaba tiempo para que pasara el autobús, era mejor que llegara temprano a la parada y no tarde para no perderlo. Al llegar, notó que había un chico esperando el bus; no lo identificó a lo lejos así que solo decidió ignorarlo para evitarse problemas.

Se sentó en la banca que estaba en la parada y se puso a escuchar música, de inmediato empezó a sonar _Don't stop Believin_' de Journey, una de sus canciones favoritas y con las que se sentía identificada por su situación actual.

Estaba tan concentrada en la música que no notó cómo el chico que estaba en la parada se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a un lado para después darle un pequeño empujón en sus hombros, Isabella solo pudo sentir como se iba de lado y que sin pensarlo mucho caería de la banca por culpa del chico.

Isabella solo noto que no cayó, gracias al chico que la tomo por la cintura para evitar su caída al suelo, al levantar la vista Isabella vio que era Emmett quien la había salvado.

—Perdón, Isaac, solo quería saludarte no tumbarte al piso — Emmett dijo apresurado, mientras paraba a Isabella.

—Sí, que linda forma de saludar la tuya. Y no me llames Isaac — Isabella replicó enojada, recogiendo su celular del piso.

—¿Y por qué no te llamo Isaac? Si ese es tu nombre — Contestó Emmett confundido y avergonzado sentándose en la banca. Isabella reaccionó y supo que había cometido un error diciéndole eso a Emmett. Lo único que hizo fue alejarse de él, dándole la espalda y ponerse más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Este al ver la reacción de Isabella solo se confundió más, por lo que se acercó a ella e hizo que se diera la vuelta para mirarle la cara.

—¿Dime porqué no puedo llamarte Isaac? — Murmuró Emmett.

—Es difícil de explicar, Emmett, no es como si pudiera contarlo a todo mundo. — Contestó Isabella rehuyendo de nuevo a Emmett.

—Creo que si me lo explicas, podré entenderlo. Confía en mí, por favor. Soy tu amigo — Emmett suplicó, mientras Bella volvía a tomar asiento, invitando a Emmett a que hiciera lo mismo.

—Está bien, te lo diré, pero no quiero que por esto cambies conmigo ¿sí? — Suplicó Isabella a Emmett, quien solo asintió y esperaba anhelante el porqué.

—Soy una mujer transexual. Estoy en mi etapa de prueba psicológica para saber si realmente soy una mujer y así poder comenzar con mi transición física. Mi nombre es Isabella. — confesó con miedo, bajando la mirada esperando el rechazo de Emmett hacia ella.

Emmett al ver cómo Isabella bajaba la mirada sabía por qué: ella pensaba que la iba a rechazar por ser una persona transexual, por instinto lo único que hizo fue acercarse a ella y abrazarla protectoramente hacia él.

—No tendría por qué juzgarte por eso, Isabella, no soy nadie para ofenderte o cambiar mi actitud contigo. Es más, te admiro por ser tan valiente y dar a conocer lo que verdaderamente eres: una bella mujer. — Murmuró Emmett comprensivo, dándole un beso en el tope de la cabeza a Bella.

Isabella al ver la reacción de Emmett, solo se abrazo a él y empezó a sollozar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :) Se que había dicho que la actualización era el 12 o 11 de Mayo, pero el capítulo se atrasó un poquito por cuestiones tecnicas, pero les tengo una buena noticia, ya estoy escribiendo el próximo capítulo así que no tardare mucho en subirlo.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, les mando un saludito y disfruten a nuestro Rob y Kristen en Cannes.**

**Contestación Reviews:**

**Patydmn:** Isabella puede defenderse tiene la fuerza de un chico pero ella trata de evitar llegar a eso, por los valores que le han inculcado en su familia (René) y sobre Charlie esperemos que pronto comprenda más a su hija.

**Marie Sellory: **Tal vez si, solo puedo decirte que Edward será mayor a Isabella no se todavia cuantós años.

**Tecupi:** Emmett es quién más podra comprender a Isabella, en próximo capítulo se sabrá el motivo. Mucha gente aún piensa que la bisexualidad, homosexualidad, transexualidad, etc; son enfermedades mentales por eso aún no lo aceptan así como sus religiones no lo permiten, esos son algunos de los motivos porqué mucha gente no comprenden a estas personas.

**L18: **Nada de gracias, tú eres mi salvadora en ocasiones.

**Jhanulita:** Y aquí esta capítulo, espero que te guste.

**LauraGarcia:** Emmett tiene más de lo común con Isabella, próximo capítulo se sabrá porqué.

** : **Gracias, espero y disfrutes el capítulo.

**Maayraaykalebb:** Emmett será un gran apoyo para Isabella, en eso tienes razón ayuda a que Isabella no tema al hablar de su transexualidad.

**Naye15:** Puede que hasta algo más, aún no esta decidido que pasara entre estos dos.

**Terewee: **Ya no te dejare picada lo prometo, a mi también me da mucho gusto que me lean todos.

**KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten: **Muchisimas gracias por tu review, me halaga demasiado que te guste mi historia es algo nuevo en fanfiction. Yo estuve buscando y no encontre algo igual así que espero y sigan leyendola.


	7. Cosas en común

**Disclaimer: Esta historia me pertenece, la idea proviene de varios relatos, videos y películas que he visto, pero en su mayoría es de mi loca cabeza.**

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Un agradecimiento en especial a las betas ffth por su ayuda y sobre todo a_ Jime Cullen Salvatore_ por ser mi gran beta en esta historia.**

**Un agradecimiento a Liza por darle una ayudadita a este capítulo.**

**Nota: En algunas partes del capítulo las personas se referiran a Isabella con el nombre de Isaac, porqué aún no saben de su nuevo nombre.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Para ser libre uno debe dejar atras una pequeña parte de si mismo..."<strong>_

_**Hedwing and the angry inch**_

— Shhh… Tranquila, Isabella, sé que soy irresistible pero no es para que llores. – Contestó Emmett bromeando con Isabella, por lo que ella solo levantó la mirada hacia él y le frunció el ceño, pero al ver como Emmett sonreía socarronamente le dio un leve golpe en el hombro.

— Yo que te hago una confesión y tú solo te ríes de mí. ¡Qué buen amigo eres! – Exclamó Isabella indignada alejándose de él, Emmett vio esto y la abrazó.

— Era una broma, Isabella, además yo también tengo que hacerte una confesión. – Murmuró en voz baja Emmett su oído. Ella al sentir esto solo se estremeció.

— ¿Qué confesión? Dime. – Contestó ahogadamente ante la cercanía de Emmett hacia ella.

— Ok, aquí vamos… - Dijo para sí mismo Emmett. - Yo soy un hombre transexual desde hace 12 años. Mi transición fue hace dos, aproximadamente, y desde ese momento soy oficialmente un hombre. – Agregó Emmett ansioso ante la reacción de Isabella.

Isabella al oír lo que Emmett le hacía dicho abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y empezó a comprender por qué él no la juzgaba: los dos eran iguales. Se comprendían porque habían pasado por lo mismo.

— Esto es sorpresivo y confuso, no me lo tomes a mal. Me alegro mucho de encontrar a una persona que comprenda lo que yo siento porque no conozco a alguien así a diario. – Contestó Isabella con una sonrisa en la cara mientras abrazaba a Emmett del cuello. – Solo contéstame una pregunta: ¿Fue difícil para ti?

— En algunas ocasiones sí fue difícil, pero con la ayuda de mi mamá, mi psicóloga, psiquiatra y conocidos pude salir adelante. Nadie dijo que era fácil luchar por lo quieres ¿no crees? – Emmett respondió de modo serio pero aún sin dejar de darle una sonrisa.

— En eso tienes razón, Emm, solo pido que la gente deje de juzgarme tan duramente por el hecho de que soy una mujer transexual. Un poco de respeto e igualdad, es lo único que pido. – Isabella dijo con resignación.

— No eres la única, Bella. Es mejor que dejemos este tema por el momento, ahí viene el autobús. - Emmett se paró de la banca y jaló a Isabella para que ella también se pusiera de pie mientras veía que el autobús se acercaba al paradero.

El bus se detuvo frente a ellos y ambos subieron rápidamente al ver la cara del conductor la cual no era la más amistosa del mundo. Isabella no podía observar si había lugares desocupados por culpa de Emmett y su gran espalda por lo que se dejó guiar por él.

Al caminar por el pasillo se dio cuenta que varios chicos y chicas los observaban atentamente, no sabía exactamente si porqué aún seguían agarrados de la mano o por el altercado de ayer con Mike.

De repente sintió un pequeño jalón de su playera a lo que volteó la cabeza a quién para buscar a la persona que lo había hecho, reconoció inmediatamente que era Jane y no la había notado por culpa de las miradas que le estaban dirigiendo.

Jane al ver su mirada de aturdimiento solo le señaló con las manos que había lugar para sentarse a un lado de ella a lo que Isabella asistió y jalo a Emmett, Jane solo se recorrió hacia la ventana para que los dos se pudieran sentar.

—Hey, Isabella, ayer me enteré de lo que pasó con ese idiota. Cuando me contaron me dieron ganas de buscarlo y golpearlo por lo que te hizo. – Empezó a decir rápidamente Jane.

— ¿No lo buscaste verdad? No quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa. – Isabella replicó preocupada.

— No, mi mamá llego por mí en ese momento y no pude ir a buscarlo. – Jane contestó enfurruñada.

— Gracias a tu mamá que llego en buen momento, pero no te preocupes, gracias a Emmett no pasó a mayores y ayer Mike ya tuvo su castigo. – Respondió Isabella, mientras observaba a Emmett de reojo. – Qué desconsideraba soy. Jane, te presento a mi amigo Emmett, él fue quien me salvó ayer. Emmett, te presentó a Jane, una amiga. – finalizó.

A lo que solo se dijeron un "mucho gusto" muy efusivo, después de eso Jane empezó a platicarles a los dos sobre su día anterior y ambos la escuchaban atentamente aunque Isabella estaba un poco distraída por la respiración de Emmett tan cerca, pero trataba de disimularlo asistiendo a lo que decía su amiga.

En pocos minutos llegaron al bachillerato, por lo que Jane le preguntó a Isabella qué clase le tocaba en ese momento. Ella sacó su horario de la mochila y vio que le tocaba Letras Inglesas, se lo comentó y Jane dijo que coincidían. Emmett las interrumpió y les dijo que las acompañaría a su salón.

Al llegar al salón tanto Jane como Isabella notaron que todas las observaban más a Isabella que a Jane, pero ambas ignoraron esto y se dirigieron a su lugar; por suerte todavía habían sitios en la parte de en medio por lo que no pensaron más y se sentaron ahí.

Mientras esperaban a que el profesor llegara, Jane invitó a Isabella a que después de clases la acompañara a ir de compras, Isabella no pensó más de dos veces y aceptó sin antes decirle que ella no traía dinero para comprar nada.

Sin darse cuenta, las clases pasaron volando e Isabella por fortuna no vio a Mike, por lo que dio a conclusión que había sido suspendido por la agresión. Al salir de clases, esperó a Jane afuera del bachillerato y decidió empezar hacer los deberes mientras ella salía. Observó un gran árbol con sombra y se dirigió a él para sentarse en el pasto.

— Hola, Isaac. – Interrumpió a Isabella una voz, quien al levantar la vista se dio cuenta de que era Ángela Weber. Su antigua amiga de la infancia. – Me enteré de lo de ayer de Mike y me quedé muy preocupada por ti.

— Oh, Hola, Ángela, estoy bien. Gracias a un amigo Mike no pudo hacerme nada, gracias por tu preocupación. – Contestó Isabella brindándole una sonrisa despreocupada al ver como Ángela se veía un poco nerviosa.

— Me alegro que estés bien. También quiero hablar contigo sobre otra cosa, claro, si no estás ocupado. – Ángela comento a Isabella tímidamente por lo que ella asistió y la invito a sentar a un lado de ella.

— Claro, tengo tiempo, estoy esperando a Jane. - contestó despreocupada, mientras invitaba Ángela a que tomara asiento a un lado de ella.

Ángela notó que después de todo, él seguía siendo una persona sin rencores y con grandes sentimientos.

— Quería pedirte una disculpa por evitar tu amistad en estos 7 años. Después de lo que pasó la última vez que nos vimos en la fiesta de Leah, mis papás dijeron varias cosas horribles sobre ti y tu familia. Yo las creí en su momento por ser una niña que aún no podía tomar sus decisiones, pero ahora soy consciente del daño que te hicimos. – Ángela confesó avergonzada al mismo tiempo que evitaba la mirada de Isabella.

Al oír lo que había dicho Ángela, Isabella empezó a sentirse incómoda al recordar lo que había pasado hace 7 años, así como las consecuencias de lo sucedido… por lo que trató de cerrar el tema.

— Creo que debemos olvidar lo que paso después de eso, bastante nos hemos culpado por estos años como para seguir haciéndolo ahora. Te perdono si con eso te hago sentir mejor, y como dicen por ahí, hay que hacer borrón y cuenta nueva. ¿No crees? – Isabella respondió de forma apresurada, tratando de acabar con el tema.

— Me conformo con que me perdones, y si con eso puedo ser tu amiga, nuevamente sería maravilloso. – le dijo en un murmuro con timidez.

— Claro que si, Ángela, aunque debo de confesarte algo. Así podemos empezar bien desde cero, nada de mentiras. - Contesto Isabella mirando con recelo Ángela.

— Si, dime. – Ángela asistió sin dudarlo.

— Ok, aquí vamos. Solo te pido por favor que me escuches hasta el final, ¿sí? – Miró Ángela con esperanza mientras veía como ella asistía. – Soy una mujer transexual, es decir: una mujer en un cuerpo equivocado, en un cuerpo de hombre. – Confesó con determinación al mismo tiempo que esperaba la reacción de su amiga tras sus palabras.

Ángela al escuchar esto, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y pensó rápidamente algo para que Isabella no pensara que tomaba a mal su confesión, si no solo la sorpresa y confusión al oír por primera vez este término.

— Nunca había escuchado ese término, pero a pesar de eso sigues siendo la misma persona ¿cierto? No me malinterpretes, yo hablo sobre tu personalidad. ¿Es la misma a la de hace algunos años atrás? – Murmuró Ángela, oyendo cómo Isabella daba un suspiro de alivio.

— Lamentablemente este término no es muy escuchado, somos pocos los casos que hablan abiertamente sobre su transexualidad, pero aun así sigo siendo la misma persona de hace años aunque con mente y futuro cuerpo de mujer. – Contestó Isabella.

— Entonces, ¿desde ahora me tengo que dirigir a ti cómo…? – Ángela preguntó confundida.

— Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer – Respondió con orgullo.

— Perdón por la tardanza pero la profesora no me quería dejar salir que porque no hice la estúpida tarea que nos dejó ayer. – Interrumpió Jane la plática de Ángela e Isabella.

— No te preocupes, Jane. Gracias a tu tardanza puede platicar con Ángela. – Contestó Isabella feliz. - ¿Y por qué no hiciste la tarea? – Agregó con incredulidad.

— Era el primer día… ¿Que estúpido maestro deja tarea el primer día? – Replicó con enojo, mientras Ángela escuchaba la conversación de Isabella y Jane, donde decidió en ese momento irse para dejarlas solas.

— Yo las dejo chicas. – Se despidió con timidez Ángela.

— ¿Ya te vas? ¿Por qué no nos acompañas de compras? – Isabella preguntó con ilusión a su amiga ya que no quería desaprovechar su nueva amistad con ella.

— ¿No les incomodará mi presencia? – Ángela preguntó.

— No, para nada. – Respondieron ambas entusiasmadas.

Ángela al ver que ni Isabella o Jane decían cómo se irían a comprar, decidió ofrecer su automóvil.

— Vámonos en mi auto. – Ofreció Ángela a las chicas, las cuáles asistieron rápidamente.

Ángela les indico dónde se encontraba su automóvil por lo que las tres empezaron a dirigirse ahí, al llegar se subieron y Ángela les preguntó a qué lugar irían de compras.

Jane le contestó que a Port Angels a lo que asintió Ángela. Isabella prendió la radio dónde se empezó a escuchar _Wannabe_ de Spice girls, las tres inmediatamente empezaron a cantar cada una escogiendo una estrofa.

Durante todo el camino estuvieron cantando, por lo que el camino se hizo muy corto. Sin notarlo, en un cerrar de ojos ya se encontraban en Port Angeles por lo que Jane le indicó a Ángela por dónde tenía que ir y así pudieran llegar a la tienda dónde ella iba a ir a comprar.

Al llegar, Ángela se estaciono afuera y se bajaron del coche. Jane fue la primera al entrar a la tienda seguida por sus amigas, estas dos se dieron cuenta que la tienda era de ropa interior, por lo que voltearon a ver a Jane con duda.

— Lo siento, pero necesito lencería nueva. – Jane comentó divertida.

Ángela e Isabella al oír esto solo asistieron y empezaron a ver los objetos que ahí vendían, mientras Isabella observaba ciertas cosas, notó algo que captó por completo su atención: era un sostén pero no uno de los que usualmente usan las mujeres si no de gel. Isabella tomó la caja y empezó a leer cómo se usaba. Sin , Jane se acercó a ella y observó la mirada de ilusión de Isabella hacia el sostén que tenía en las manos.

— ¿Te gusta? – Jane preguntó curiosa a lo que Isabella se sobresaltó y empezó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Esto? – Dirigió su mirada hacia la caja. – Sí – Agregó nerviosa ella.

— ¿Por qué no lo compras? – Preguntó Jane, mientras observaba el precio de este. – No está muy caro. $250 – Agregó observando la reacción de Isabella, la cuál era de desilusión.

— Si me gustaría comprarlo, pero no traigo dinero. – Isabella contestó con tristeza, mientras dejaba la caja en su lugar y salía de la tienda. Jane al ver esto decidió hacer algo por su amiga.

Isabella se recargó en el coche de Ángela mientras las esperaba. Pasó media hora y ellas salieron de la tienda con tres bolsas cada una, al ver esto Isabella solo sintió más tristeza por no poder comprar nada.

Sin decirles nada se subió al auto esperando a que las demás hicieran lo mismo, cuando ellas se subieron empezaron a platicar sobre lo que habían comprado, por lo que Isabella no quiso hacer acto de participación.

Durante el camino de regreso a Forks, solo platicaban tanto Ángela como Jane, ambas se preguntaban por qué el cambio de actitud de Isabella con ellas, pero no quisieron hostigarla con preguntas.

Al llegar a casa de Isabella, esta se despidió rápidamente de Ángela y Jane diciéndoles que mañana las veía, por lo que ellas solo dijeron adiós.

— Isabella, Isabella, espera… - Gritó una voz hacia ella. Volteó y vio que se trataba de Jane.

— Jane, ¿qué pasó? – Isabella preguntó preocupada.

— Nada, bueno, solo quería darte esto. – Jane contestó tímida, dándole una bolsa de la tienda a donde habían ido de compras.

Isabella tomó la bolsa y vio el contenido que tenía dentro, pero no esperó que fuera eso.

— ¿Y esto? ¿Es para mí? – Isabella murmuró en shock, sacando de la bolsa la caja con el sostén de gel que ella tanto había admirado en la tienda.

— Sí, Isa, es un regalo para ti, así que tómalo y no acepto un "no" por respuesta, eh. – Jane contestó jocosamente, abrazando a Isabella por lo que esta acept el abrazo y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Muchas gracias, Jane. – Isabella respondió feliz.

— No, de nada, nena. Ya me voy porqué es tarde y mi madre me matará. Hasta mañana. – Se despidió rápido Jane de Isabella, quien solo dijo adiós con la mano y se metió a su casa.

Cuando entró a su casa notó que se encontraban tanto su madre como su padre en la cocina por lo que decidió no dirigirse ahí.

— Ya llegue, mamá, voy a mi cuarto – Grito Isabella solo dirigiéndose a su madre mientras subía las escaleras para el segundo piso.

— Hola, cariño, ¿no comerás? – René respondió hacia su hija, asomando la cabeza para verla.

— Más tarde, ¿sí? – Isabella suplicó a su madre apuntando su mirada hacia la cocina dónde se encontraba su padre.

— Está bien cariño, ¿y esa bolsa? – Renné preguntó perspicazmente.

— Oh, es un regalo de Jane, ya ves lo que dicen mamá: Recibes más de otra gente que de tu propia familia. – Isabella contesto con rencor, subiendo las escaleras que le faltaban para llegar al segundo piso y así poder ir a su cuarto.

Renné solo movió la cabeza negativamente y entró nuevamente a la cocina dónde se encontraba su marido.

— ¿Ya terminaste, Charlie? – Renné preguntó.

— Si, estuvo muy buena la comida. ¿Y ahora que trae el muchacho, Renné? Ni un saludo para su padre.– Charlie dijo con enfado.

— Creo que debes saber bien por qué esta así contigo ¿no? – Renné respondió sarcásticamente y es que era el colmo que su marido se comportara como si nunca hubiera hecho nada a su hija.

— ¿Es porqué tire todas las mariconadas que tenía en su cuarto? A mí no me culpes por tener un hijo así, tú tienes la culpa, mujer. Solo lo malcrías y lo tratas como si fuera una chica. – Charlie contestó con enfado e indiferencia, mirando con todo resentimiento a su esposa. – Mira mejor me voy porqué contigo nunca se puede, si quieres que tu muchacho siga así haz lo que te digo, pero conmigo no cuenten para nada. Nunca voy a consentir que mi hijo sea un homosexual, transexual o lo que sean esos maricones. Y si lo mejor es que piense que mi hijo está muerto, ¡eso haré! – Agregó gritando Charlie hacia Renné, para después salir de la casa dando un portazo que se escuchó en toda la casa.

Renné al oír el golpe y razonar lo que había dicho su esposo, no pudo evitar derramar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, derrumbándose por las palabras tan amargas, frías y egoístas de parte del padre de su hija.

Sentándose en la mesa donde antes se había encontrado su esposo comiendo, se puso a pensar el motivo por el que porqué Charlie no podía aceptar la transexualidad de su hijo. Solo esperaba que un día se diera cuenta de todo el daño que le hacía a su hija y que ella pudiera perdonarlo.

Isabella se encontraba en su cuarto cuando de repente empezó a escuchar gritos en el primer piso, a lo que llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres se estaban peleando y decidió no salir para así no enterarse de nada. Su día en general había estado libre de estrés, así que no quería agregarle eso.

Para distraerse un rato decidió estar en su laptop, su Messenger se abrió automáticamente abriendo una conversación de alguien que ella no conocía.

Desconocido:

— Hola, Isabella - .

Isabella:

— ¿Quién eres? –

Desconocido:

— ¿Tan pronto te olvidas de los viejos amigos? –

Isabella:

— Dime quién eres. –

Al ver que la persona no contestaba quién era decidió, ignorarlo y ver quien de sus amigos se encontraba conectado, detectó que Leah era una de ellas y empezó una conversación con ella.

Inmediatamente se pusieron al corriente de su día, Isabella le contó sobre el regalo de Jane por lo que Leah respondió que fue un gesto muy bello por su parte. Bella opinó lo mismo pero de repente la conversación que había ignorado nuevamente cobro vida con un zumbido.

Isabella:

— Déjame en paz, si no me vas a decir quién eres no te voy a contestar –

Desconocido:

— Está bien, está bien. No te enojes Bella, soy Emmett. –

Isabella

— Ay, eres un idiota Emmett! –

Emmett

— Perdón. ¿A dónde te fuiste a la salida? Te estuve esperando, quería acompañarte a tu casa, nena.

Isabella al leer lo que Emmett le envió sintió que empezaba a ruborizarse. Era la primera vez que un chico le decía ese tipo de cosas. Sabía que no tenía que pensar de ese modo sobre Emmett pero era inevitable por lo que él había o decía a ella.

Antes de contestarle algo a Emmett, escuchó un toque en la puerta de su cuarto y dijo "Adelante".

— Isabella, que no se olvide que tienes terapia hoy con la psicóloga Denali a las 7:00 de la noche. – Comentó su madre asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Bella al oír lo que mamá dijo, miró que hora era. Solo faltaba una hora.

— Gracias, mamá. Me alisto para salir de una vez. – Respondió Isabella agradecida, cerrando su laptop.

Renné oyó esto y salió de su cuarto dándole privacidad, por lo que inmediatamente se cambió de blusa poniéndose desodorante y dejándose el mismo jeans de mezclilla que traía, se lavó los dientes e hizo del baño, para después tomar su mochila.

Bajó al piso inferior y se encontró a su mamá en la sala viendo la televisión, por lo que se despidió con un "Vuelvo temprano".

Empezó a dirigirse hacia el consultorio que se encontraba aproximadamente a 20 minutos de su casa.

Cuando llegó, vio a la simpática recepcionista a la cuál saludo para después tomar asiento en la sala de espera. Pasaron aproximadamente 15 minutos y salió un paciente del consultorio de su psicóloga con ella siguiéndole.

— Hola, Isabella, pasa. – Saluda la señorita Denali, ingresando a la aérea de consulta después de ella.

— Hola, doctora. – Isabella responde, sentándose en el sillón que se encuentra enfrente del asiento habitual de su doctora.

— ¿Cómo estás, Isa? ¿Qué tal llevas la etapa del bachillerato? – La psicóloga Denali pregunta casualmente, tomando su libreta de anotaciones.

— Bien por el momento, el primer día fue difícil… un chico llamado Mike me atacó por llevar la cara maquillada pero un amigo por fortuna me salvó. No fue algo que planeé, solo vi que una amiga estaba retocando su maquillaje y yo le pedí un poco, quería sentirme femenina sin ser juzgada. – Isabella confesó angustiada, mirando suplicante a la psicóloga.

— Sabíamos que sería difícil Isabella, no sabemos si ese chico Mike tiene algo contra la homofobia, pero deliberadamente de eso… ¿hubo algún castigo para él? – La psicóloga Denali dijo tomando notas y viendo a Isabella.

— Creo que sí tuvo su castigo por la plática que tuve con el director. No supe ciertamente cuál fue.– Isabella respondió. – Por cierto, al director tuve que confesarle sobre mi transexualidad ya que me preguntó porque estaba maquillada. Me pidió que si podían hablar tanto con usted como con la psiquiatra Carmen. – Agregó.

— Sí, por supuesto. Me pondré en contacto con él para hablar sobre ti y le avisare a la doctora Carmen también. Ahora, cuéntame ¿quién es ese amigo que te salvo? – Preguntó la psicóloga Denali curiosa.

— Se llama Emmett. Es dos años mayor que yo y es un hombre transexual. – Isabella dijo con alegría entonces la psicóloga Denali notó por su tono de voz que apreciaba mucho a Emmett.

— Un hombre transexual, eso es muy bueno. Él nos podría apoyar mucho en estos momentos de tu transición, ¿él ya es oficialmente un hombre? – preguntó Denali.

— Sí es oficialmente un hombre. Su transición fue a mi edad. No hemos hablado mucho sobre el tema, solo que fue en algunas ocasiones difícil para él. - Isabella contestó.

— Bueno, ninguna transición es fácil, Isabella, siempre habrá personas que se opongan a lo que ellos creen que no es lo "normal"; aún cuando tengas el apoyo de todo mundo. Pero también existe que las mismas personas transexuales sienten que no son realmente lo que pensaban y que al final del año de prueba se dan cuenta que realmente son heterosexuales. Todo puede pasar en este mundo, Isabella, por eso es importante que desde el primer momento tomes una decisión correcta sobre este tipo de temas. – Explicó la psicóloga Denali, Isabella al oír esto solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa:

— Yo estoy consciente que esto no es un juego, doctora. Siento que soy una mujer, afirmo que soy una mujer. Aunque haya días en que realmente me desanime por todo lo que la gente dice de mí, pero ¿sabe algo? He notado que ya no me da ni temor ni vergüenza hablar abiertamente sobre mi transexualidad. Sobre quién soy. – Isabella exclamó orgullosa, dándole una radiante sonrisa a la psicóloga.

— ¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno ¿sabes por qué? Hace que tengas más confianza y seguridad en ti misma y que llegue un momento en donde no sientas que te afecte lo que diga la gente sobre ti. – Contestó la psicóloga, observando el reloj. – Se pasó tan rápido la consulta… Bueno, en fin, te dejare un objetivo. Quiero que te arriesgues a hacer algo sin pensar en lo que la gente diga ¿sí? Haz conocer a la gente y en la próxima sesión me dices cómo te sientes después de hacerlo, ¿te parece? - Explicó la psicóloga sonriente. Isabella al oír el objetivo solo asistió y le agradeció a la psicóloga por escucharla.

Se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla y salió del consultorio pensando en el objetivo que haría.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola queridos lectoresas, se que deben de estar muy enojados por no actualizar pronto pero no he tenido tiempo para poder estar aquí de hecho el próximo capítulo si tarda un poco. No tengo una fecha exacta para subirlo pero haré lo mejor para lo pronto posible. Todo esto es gracias a mi ingreso a la universidad, mi trabajo y el poco tiempo que tengo hacia mi persona pero no abandonare el fic, eso nunca lo haré.**

**En fin espero que les guste el capítulo... Presiento que muchos/as no se imaginaban el secreto de Emmett ¿verdad?**

**Las invito a que se unan a el grupo del fic ahí subo fotos, link de música y dejo alguno que otro spoiler de la historia, sin más me despido deseandoles un buen jueves.**

**Contestación de Reviews:**

**Lamb'stown:** Emmett es una persona con muy bonitos sentimientos hacia las personas, es noble y honesto aunque haya pasado por cosas dificiles. Edward tardara uno capítulos en aparecer, no desesperen.

**fernyyuki:** Charlie tendra su castigo algun día.

**Tecupi**: Emmett también le confesó su transexualidad y Charlie bueno es un machista al 100% que piensa que los hombres nunca deben de llorar y son los únicos que mandan en la casa.

**KikiMasenCullenSwanRobsten**: Esta historia es dedicada para aquellas personas que pasan por estas situaciones, ellas merecen respeto e igualdad que cualquier persona.

**terewee:** ¿Que te parecio? ¿Cardiaco el capítulo?

**patymdn:** La confesión de Emmett ayuda mucho a la transición de Isabella.

**FerHdePattinson:** Me alegro mucho de que te gusten estas frases y ahora sabes porqué Emmett apoya tanto a Isabella.

**LauraGarcia:** Ahora sabes el porqué tienen tanto en común Emmett y Bella, Edward aún no se cuando aparezca no tarda tanto.

**Maayraaykalebb**: Y lo peor es que si hay padres o madres así que odian a sus hijos por sus diferentes preferencias sexuales, pero gracias a sus amistades y mamá Isabella podra salir adelante.

**Naye15:** Aún no se que pasara con Emmett e Isabella, puede que se de una relación como no, quién sabe.

**Lore562:** Me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia y esta historia es para darle un poco de apoyo y compresión a las personas homosexuales, bisexuales y transexuales.

**Astrid BF:** Opino lo mismo que tú, esta historia es algo diferente a lo común que se lee por este sitio, me da mucha alegria que te guste y bienvenida.


End file.
